Avatar
by wangmeharder
Summary: "Each person has different heartbeat.. But do you know that two hearts of soulmate beat in times?" Mark Tuan x Jackson Wang from GOT7 [ markson / jark ] Side Pairing! JJP / BNior (yang merangkap jadi main pairing juga) DLDR
1. Chapter 1

rushed!

juga imaginative! bukan supernatural tapi imaginative!

last fic aku buat mpreg (yang udah gak asing lagi ditelinga kpopers) aja ada yang protes kok imaginative banget, kamu mending jangan baca ini deh.

.

.

* * *

Suasana duka menyelimuti ruang bernuansa putih dimana seorang wanita tengah berbaring tidak berdaya di pusat ruangan tersebut. Suasana berat yang menyekap setiap benda bernafas disana tidak bisa dihindari. Semua perhatian tertuju kepada wanita yang sudah tidak bisa bernafas seperti mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tatapan tidak percaya itu berubah menjadi tatapan iba saat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok pria yang berdiri tidak jauh, bahkan bisa dibilang dekat dari wanita yang sudah tidak mempunyai kehangatan lagi dalam dirinya itu. Bau obat-obatan yang sangat kuat dengan anehnya sedikit menenangkan pria yang tengah memiliki berjuta-juta ranting dahan pikiran tengah beroperasi dikepalanya. Berjuta-juta perasaan dengan jawaban konstan "tidak" berputar-putar dikepalanya secara bersamaan dan membuatnya merasa sangat mual dan sakit kepala yang sangat hebat hingga dia bisa pingsan saat itu juga.

Dan pingsanlah yang dia lakukan.

.

 _#FLASHBACK#_

 _Jika Jackson adalah dunia maka Yieun adalah hutan hujan tropis yang selalu membantunya bernafas dan menjamin kehidupannya, gambaran tersebut cukup membuktikan betapa cintanya dia kepada wanita berambut pirang tersebut dan bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Kehadiran Yieun disisinya sangat dibutuhkan, dia selalu ingin wanita tersebut berada disisinya._

 _Namun sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Jackson memang memiliki temperamen yang tidak bisa disepelekan, sudah kodratnya sebagai seorang Arian dan itu tidak bisa dia hindari. Namun tidak pernah sekalipun dia semarah ini terhadap Yieun, kekasihnya yang sudah ia kencani selama tiga tahun terakhir._

" _Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu sekarang, kumohon pergilah." Jackson mencoba untuk menstabilkan nada bicaranya agar tidak membentak kekasihnya lebih kasar lagi._

" _Jackson.." suara kecil yang terdengar lebih seperti bisikan itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan ditelinga Jackson. Namun dia tidak boleh goyah kali ini, kali ini Yieun sudah melewati batas._

" _No! Stop!" Jackson menutup kedua telinganya, tidak seperti biasanya dia sangat membenci suara kekasihnya saat itu._

 _#END OF FLASHBACK#_

 _._

Jackson tidak tau bahwa hari itu akan menjadi hari terakhirnya melihat kekasihnya. Jika dia tahu dia tidak akan memperlakukannya sekasar itu. Dia tidak akan mengusirnya hingga kekasihnya tersebut berakhir diatas ranjang dan berbaring tanpa mengeluarkan nafas lagi. Hanya air-matanya yang mengerti rasa penyesalan yang ia rasakan.

"Yieun ah~ ireona jebal!" mohon Jackson sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Yieun, tapi Yieun tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Aku akan membawamu melihat cherry blossom seperti yang kau inginkan, rape flowers, sakura, apapun yang kau mau.. Aku akan menyisihkan waktuku, aku tidak akan sibuk lagi.. Apapun.. Apapun.." percuma saja, Yieun sama sekali tida bereaksi dengan segala permohonannya, dia hanya tetap diam membisu dan beku.

Jaebum hanya bisa menonton sahabatnya yang sekalipun tidak pernah meneteskan air mata sejak SMA, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tidak heran, dia tau betapa tergantungnya hidup Jackson pada Yieun.

.

.

* * *

.

"Pasien sudah siuman.." ujar seorang dokter dengan nada yang terdengar bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak, pasien yang mengalami luka berat yang dia tangani telah sadar setelah berbulan-bulan mengalami koma. Ucapan dokter tersebut membuat seorang pria berambut hitam yang hampir tertidur di sofa karena kelelahan menjaga sang pasien.

"Ye?" tanya pria tersebut karena merasa salah mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah hingga berhalusinasi dan mendengar sesuatu yang selalu ia ingin dengar selama ini. Dia tidak ingin berharap tinggi, karena dokter itu jugalah yang memberitahunya bahwa hyung satu-satu nya itu tidak memiliki harapan hidup lagi mengingat organ dalamnya yang sudah rusak dan tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Namun Park Jinyoung, tidak mau menyerah dengan nasib kakaknya. Selama masih ada cerca harapan walaupun itu hanya 0,01% sekalipun dan uang pun bukan masalah baginya. Dialah yang memohon pada semua dokter untuk tidak mencabut peralatan medis yang membantu kehidupan kakaknya selama koma.

"Pasien Mark Tuan sudah siuman." Tegas sang dokter sekali lagi dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

Jinyoung pun dengan dua buah mata yang sudah berair berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kakaknya yang berbaring dengan mata terbuka, menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. "Hyung.."

Dua butir air mata terjatuh dari mata itu.

"Mark hyung..."

Dua buah tangan mencoba membuat kakaknya untuk menatapnya, dengan lembuat memiringkan kepala kakaknya kearahnya.

"Hyung.. _na ya_ , Jinyoungie.."

Sang kakak mengedipkan matanya sekali dan meneteskan air mata melihat adiknya yang terlihat begitu lelah dengan dua buah mata dengan kantung hitam. Dia ingin sekali menyebut nama adiknya dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Dia ingin menghapus airmata dari mata adik kesayangannya itu. Tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Pasien mungkin akan mengalami kelumpuhan sementara, berbaring selama enam bulan membuat syarafnya beristirahat terlalu lama." Jelas sang dokter saat melihat pasiennya berusaha keras untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung.. istirahatlah dulu, _eo_? Aku akan terus disini sampai kau bangun nanti." Jinyoung mengelus lembut rambut hyung-nya.

* * *

.

jujur aku juga masih belum yakin mau ngelanjut ini apa enggak, tiba-tiba plot-nya hilang ditengah jalan /?

rencananya mau nulis abis wisuda tapi berhubung banyak yang pm.. ya.. sudah...

kalau responnya bagus kaya fic sebelumnya ya aku usahain lanjut! c":

mungkin oneshot atau paling banyak twoshot aja.

till later!

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah yang kurang senang dan kening berkerut Jaebum memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sedang meneguk minuman yang berwarna putih transparan namun yang pasti itu bukan air mineral untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Minuman itu penuh dengan tipu daya. Dari warna sampai efek samping yang diberikan semua adalah tipuan.

Enam bulan telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Yieun dan Jackson masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Setiap malam dia akan pergi ke bar dan menghabiskan malam disana menegak cairan berkadar alcohol tinggi hingga membuatnya keluar dari akal sehatnya karena mabuk.

Jaebum menepuk bahu Jackson perlahan, yang dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik bahu yang terus meneguk gelas demi gelas. Jaebum tidak pernah melihat sahabatnya sehancur ini, merasa sakit akan kehilangan dan bersalah sekaligus. Sebagai sahabat terdekat Jackson dia tau benar bahwa Jackson menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian yang terjadi enam bulan lalu. Berkali-kali sudah dia coba untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu bahwa itu bukan salahnya, bahwa itu memang sudah takdirnya, bahwa itu adalah kehendak Tuhan, bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mencegah itu, dan yang terpenting untuk Jackson agar kembali ke akal-nya serta kembali menjadi Jackson yang dulu. Jaebum lebih suka melihat sahabatnya itu bertingkah seperti predator berdarah dingin seperti biasanya dibanding seperti ini.

Jaebum menepuk bahu bidang itu lagi, kini dengan tepukan yang cukup keras yang mengandung pesan tersembunyi untuk Jackson agar tidak menghiraukannya lagi. Dengan tampang malas Jackson menoleh kearah sahabatnya. Dengan mata yang sudah tidak fokus lagi dia mencoba menatap Jaebum yang juga memiliki pesan tersembunyi yang berkata jangan coba-coba mengganggu-ku lagi. Persahabatan mereka begitu dekat hingga mereka sudah paham betul dengan bahasa tubuh masing-masing.

Tapi Jaebum tidak bisa disebut sebagai satu-satunya orang -selain Yieun- yang paling mengenal Jackson jika dia menyerah begitu saja. Orang seperti Jackson harus dibujuk berkali-kali dulu baru mau mendengarkan ucapannya. Jika itu menyangkut kesehatan sahabatnya, dia tidak takut dengan pria yang ada dihadapannya.

" _Enough_ , Wang Jackson. Berhenti minum." Perintah Jaebum.

Jackson yang memang memiliki temperamen ditambah lagi dengan _mood_ -nya yang sedang sangat tidak bagus langsung memecahkan gelas ditangannya hanya dengan cengkraman jari-jarinya saja.

Jaebum hanya diam saat ditatap oleh sepasang mata yang penuh dengan ancaman untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia mengenal pria tersebut. Dia tetap tenang walau saat setiap pasang mata tidak diundang yang lain menatap adegan yang sedang ia peragakan dengan Jackson diiringi dengan bisikan-bisikan kecil setiap bibir yang tidak bisa ia dengar dengan jelas.

"Siapa kau, beraninya memerintah ku?" tanya Jackson dengan suara yang rendah dan penuh peringatan kepada Jaebum.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu.. Tapi ini tidak benar." Jaebum masih terdengar tenang, dia memang berbakat dalam hal ini, tidak seperti sahabatnya yang selalu berapi-api.

"Bukan kekasihmu yang mati, bagaimana kau bisa mengerti?"

Tentu bukan, namun Jaebum bisa membayangkannya. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jackson jika dia sendiri ditinggal kekasihnya. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk seorang Jaebum membuat kesimpulan bahwa sakitnya tidak tertahan. Dia tidak mungkin sanggup hidup tanpa orang yang paling dicintainya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya menyiksa dirinya seperti ini terus-terusan, melihat sahabatnya menghancurkan dirinya sendiri demi ketenangan sesaat.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membiarkan sahabatku terjun dengan sukarela kedalam jurang karena merasa bersalah? Apa dengan mabuk-mabukan seperti ini kau bisa membangunkan Yieun dari kubur?"

Tidak butuh dua detik bagi Jackson untuk berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju sahabatnya. Telapak tangannya yang berdarah menempel di kemeja putih Jaebum yang menciptakan kontras dengan warna merah yang menodai kemeja tersebut.

"Kau sudah mengenal ku sangat lama dan seharusnya kau tau kapan waktunya untuk berhenti."

Oh, Jaebum tau benar.

"Jika kau bukan sahabatku maka nasibmu sudah sama seperti gelas yang kupecahkan."

Jackson mendorong tubuh Jaebum hingga ia terhuyung kebelakang, walaupun sedang mabuk seperti itu Jackson tetap kuat. Lebih kuat dari dirinya. Jadi tidak ada gunanya jika dia melawan, melawan Jackson sama saja dengan memperburuk keadaan.

Seorang wanita dibelakang Jaebum memekik ketakutan saat tubuh Jaebum hampir menabrak dirinya. Tapi pekikan itu tidak berhasil menyadarkan kedua pria yang sedang bertatapan mata dengan sangat intens. Tidak ada yang berani menengahi mereka, bahkan tidak seorang bartender yang sedari tadi terus memberikan minuman pada Jackson. Semua orang hanya berani menonton. Sampai suara dua pasang sepatu secara bergantian terdengar berlari mendekat kearah kerumunan.

"Hyungdeul! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Yugyeom yang baru saja tiba bersama Bambam terkejut melihat adegan yang baru saja dilakukan kedua hyung mereka. Pertanyaannya dihiraukan karena kedua hyung-nya sibuk membunuh satu sama lain dengan mata mereka.

Jaebum kembali berdiri tegak kemudian merapikan baju-nya yang sedikit kusut dan memasang wajah setenang dan sekeren mungkin, bagaimanapun dia tidak akan membiarkan _image_ -nya hancur dimata orang-orang yang menontonnya dan Jackson. Dia tersenyum namun tatapannya masih sangat tajam kearah Jackson.

"Kau harus tau batas, Wang Jackson." Bisiknya sama tajamnya dengan matanya.

Jackson mendengus pelan. "Itulah yang seharusnya aku katakan padamu, Im Jaebum."

"Hyung! Apa-apaan sih kalian ini? Kalau kalian mau terus berkelahi pukul aku terlebih dahulu!" Bambam mengambil posisi ditengah-tengah mereka dengan wajah percaya diri dengan keyakinan yang ia anut; bahwa hyung-nya tidak akan tega meletakan satu jari-pun di wajahnya.

Betapa salahnya keyakinan Bambam karena yang terjadi selanjutnya bukan hanya satu jari namun kelimanya mendarat dikepalanya. Tangan itu menggenggam rambut birunya dan menyingkirkannya dari tengah-tengah mereka. Bambam meringis dan menatap sang pemilik tangan seperti anak anjing yang baru saja ditendang ayahnya. "Hyung, aku pikir kau mencintaiku.." gumam Bambam yang sudah hampir menangis. Tidak pernah dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh hyung kesayangannya itu.

Sementara itu Jaebum dan Jackson masih menatap tajam satu sama lain tanpa berkedip sekalipun, seakan jika ada yang berkedip diantara mereka maka dialah yang kalah.

"Ya, Wang Jackson.." Jaebum memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka setelah beberapa detik. "Sifatmu yang buruk inilah.. Emosimu yang selalu meluap-luap.. Adalah salah satu hal yang membantu penulis takdir untuk memanggil Yieun. Aku harap kau bisa mengubah sifat burukmu ini. Kau hanya akan membantu kelancaran hal-hal buruk yang lainnya."

Yugyeom yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menonton saja serta Bambam yang masih diposisi yang sama tempat dia mendarat saat terdorong menatap Jaebum horor.

"Hyung, tidakkah kau pikir kau sudah berlebihan?" bisik Yugyeom pelan pada Jaebum agar Jackson tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Jaebum hanya diam saja, tidak menjawab Yugyeom bahkan tidak meliriknya sedikitpun.

Begitu juga dengan Jackson yang masih bungkam setelah ucapan tajam yang bagaikan tusukan pisau yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dari jutaaan manusia yang hidup di dunia ini Jaebum adalah orang terakhir yang dia pikir akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Eksperi wajahnya yang keras dan kasar berubah menjadi datar. Tidak lama kemudian Jackson memutar balik badannya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berkata apapun. Meninggalkan Jaebum dengan rasa sedikit penyesalan bersama kedua magnae mereka.

Jaebum sedikit menyeringai saat memperhatikan Jackson yang berjalan keluar bar.

Bajingan itu bahkan masih bisa berjalan dengan normal dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Pikirnya.

"Hyung!" Bambam menghampiri Jaebum dan memukul lengannya pelan. "Apa kau gila? Kau hanya membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah dan akan memperburuk kebiasaan minumnya!"

Jaebum menghela nafas.

"Bam, terkadang dibandingkan kata-kata manis yang enak didengar, menampar sebuah kenyataan ke wajah seseorang itu lebih baik."

.

.

* * *

.

..

...

Satu... Dua... Tiga...

Ia terus menghitung setiap langkahnya. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah dan matanya fokus pada batu-batu yang ia tendang. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran namja berambut blonde abu-abu itu. Apalagi jika melihat cara jalannya yang sedikit aneh walaupun cukup normal untuk orang yang baru saja meneguk alkohol dalam kadar tinggi.

Setiap kata yang diucapkan sahabatnya terus terngiang ditelinganya, suara khas milik Jaebum itu seakan menempel di kedua telinganya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan amarahnya. Dia sadar dia tidak punya hak untuk itu. Karena yang dikatakan Jaebum semuanya adalah benar.

Jackson menendang batu terakhirnya dengan kuat hingga menabrak sebuah gerbang. Tanpa diberi perintah, kakinya dengan spontan membawanya ke rumah sakit yang menyaksikan kepedihannya enam bulan yang lalu. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti meninggalkan sesuatu disana. Sesuatu yang terus memanggilnya untuk datang. Tch. Dia mendengus pada kebodohannya sendiri, merasa sangat bodoh karena merasakan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gerbang besi yang besar itu dan mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan. Dia sedang mengamati gedung putih itu saat tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar dengan kuat hingga dia bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas setiap detakannya. Dia meletakan tangannya di atas dadanya, merasakan setiap detakan jantungnya yang seakan-akan bertabrakan langsung dengan telapak tangannya.

Aku pasti sudah minum sangat banyak, pikirnya menyampingkan masalah jantungnya dengan alasan mungkin dia sudah sangat mabuk.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia bertanya dalam hatinya entah kepada siapa sambil menatap gedung besar itu. Mengapa mereka melakukan ini padanya? Negara mana yang dia hancurkan di kehidupan sebelumnya untuk menerima hukuman seperti ini? Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa tujuan hidupnya sekarang? Sampai kapan dia harus terus merasa seperti ini? Seakan dunianya yang penuh dengan warna berubah menjadi abu-abu.

Jackson menghela nafasnya panjang, mengamati gedung itu dengan seksama untuk yang terakhir kalinya malam itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan berbalik, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sebuah suara samar-samar yang berasal dari belakangnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jackson.."

Dengan cepat dia melihat kebelakang sebelum secara penuh memutar badannya lagi. Dia kembali mengamati rumah sakit itu tapi kali ini halaman dan taman rumah sakit itu juga menjadi fokus perhatiannya. Dia melihat kekanan dan kekiri namun tidak ada siapapun. Tidak mendapatkan apapun atau siapapun disana dia kembali berbalik dengan satu alis lebih tinggi dari alis yang lain.

"...aneh sekali.." Dia memiringkan kepalanya heran, suara itu terdengar begitu nyata.

"Jackson hyung!" Pekikan suara Yugyeom terdengar begitu juga suara pintu mobil yang tertutup. "Hyuuungg!" Yugyeom berlari dan memeluk hyung-nya itu. "Hyung kau tidak apa-apa kan? Aku sudah menghukum Jaebum hyung dan mulut kotornya itu!"

Tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Jackson, Yugyeom melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jackson dengan khawatir. "Hyung, apa ada yang salah?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil mengambil perhatian Jackson.

"Aku.. Aku mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku dari arah sana.." Jackson memutar kepalanya kearah rumah sakit.

Yugyeom mengikuti arah kepala hyungnya dan menghela nafasnya saat melihat rumah sakit yang ia datangi enam bulan yang lalu. "Hyung, itu hanya imajinasimu saja. Ayo pulang, hyung, aku sudah meminta ibuku memasak sup buatmu." Yugyeom menarik lengan Jackson dan menuntunnya kearah mobil dengan semangat.

"Dimana Bambam?" tanya Jackson saat tidak melihat sosok pria berambut biru yang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana saat mereka masuk kedalam mobil.

"Dia sudah pulang diantar Jaebum hyung." Jawab Yugyeom lalu menyuruh supirnya untuk mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah.

Jackson menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Merasa bersalah karena sudah kasar dengan adiknya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah bersikap sekasar itu kepada Bambam sebelumnya, bahkan tidak pada Yugyeom. Selain Yieun, Bambam adalah orang kedua yang paling ingin dia lindungi dari siapapun di dunia ini. Mungkin dia harus menambah satu nama baru di buku hitamnya. Dia juga harus memulai melindungi Bambam dari dirinya sendiri saat dirinya sedang emosional.

Mengingat sesuatu yang janggal, dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh kearah Yugyeom. "Yugyeom ah.."

"Ne, hyung?" Yugyeom mengerutkan hidungnya, karena mereka sekarang berada di ruang tertutup dia bisa mencium bau alkohol yang kuat dari mulut Jackson. Dia memutar kepalanya melihat Jackson dengan tatapan kagum. Tatapan kagum yang bisa ia buat dengan hidung mengkerut. Bagaimana bisa hyung-nya itu bertingkah sadar dalam keadaan mabuk?

Tapi tidak mungkin orang mabuk bisa bertingkah begitu sadar...

Atau mungkin dia tidak mabuk sama sekali?

DAE~~BAK. Batinnya.

"Yang kudengar tadi.. Suara yang kudengar tadi.. Itu bukan suara Yieun.." ujar Jackson.

"..."

Yugyeom memanyunkan bibirnya seketika dan kembali menatap kearah depan, menghiraukan ucapan Jackson. Rupanya hyung-nya memang mabuk. Rasa kagumnya hilang seketika.

...

...

* * *

.

Mark menatap lurus kedepan, kedua bola matanya yang besar tak berkedip sekalipun. Tatapannya kosong pada pemandangan taman yang ada di rumah sakit. Rasanya hampa. Dia merasa sangat hampa, seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang belum dan harus dia lakukan. Tapi sepanjang umur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah merasa lupa melakukan sesuatu yang penting. Apa mungkin dia lupa ingatan?

Jinyoung duduk di bangku taman setelah memarkirkan kursi roda Mark tepat disebelahnya.

"Jangan bersedih, hyung. Aku yakin kau akan bisa berjalan sebentar lagi.."

Mark memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan perlahan untuk menatap Jinyoung. Ia membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk mengeluarkarkan suara tapi helaan nafas pun tidak bisa ia keluarkan.

"Dan tentunya kau akan bisa berbicara juga. Dokter bilang otot-otot ditubuhmu hanya kaku saja, nanti juga akan kembali normal." Jinyoung memberikan senyuman terlebarnya pada hyung-nya.

Mark masih menatap Jinyoung tanpa berkedip sekalipun, membuat Jinyoung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa hyung-nya tidak percaya dengan perkataannya.

"Jangan berpikir negatif, hyung. Lihat aku, aku selalu berpikir positif bahwa hyung akan selamat dan sekarang lihat lah.. Hyung baik-baik saja, kan?"

Mark berkedip satu kali.

"Jika hyung berpikir negatif maka hal negatif lah yang akan terjadi, begitupula jika hyung berpikir positif, jadi..."

Perkataan Jinyoung selanjutnya bergema dan tidak bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Mark. Pendengarannya seakan dibawa ke tempat lain.

Ke sebuah ingatan yang mungkin ia lupakan. Menggantikan suara tenang Jinyoung, suara bass seorang pria menggema di telinganya.

.

" _Apapun yang kau pikirkan akan menjadi kenyataan. Jadi berpikirlah secara positif. Thinking positively doesn't cost you a peny."_

.

" _Thinking positively doesn't cost you a peny."._

 _._

 _"Thinking positively doesn't cost you a peny."_

.

 ** _"Thinking positively doesn't cost you a peny."_**

.

.

"Mark hyung.. Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" rengek Jinyoung.

Suara rengekan Jinyoung berhasil menarik Mark kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Suara siapa itu? Yang bisa ia pastikan suara itu bukanlah suara Jinyoung, karena suara itu terdengar lebih rendah dibanding suara Jinyoung yang... sumbang.

"Aku baru saja menceritakan kepadamu tentang kisah cintaku tapi kau malah melamun.. Apa aku membosankan?!" lanjut Jinyoung.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak? Jawaban untuk pertanyaan keberapa itu, hyung? Tidak mendengarkanku atau aku tidak membosankan?"

"..."

Jinyoung menghela nafasnya. Apa yang dia harapkan? Jawaban dari Mark? Jangankan saat dia bisu seperti ini, saat tidak bisu pun hyung-nya itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Jinyoung tersenyum kecil karena pikirannya sendiri. Mark adalah tipe orang dengan satu kata saja. Walau begitu Jinyoung tau bahwa hyung-nya sangat sayang padanya.

"Hyung, apa kau mau minum susu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba saat merasa tiupan angin yang dingin melewati tubuhnya. Doa berdiri dan membetulkan posisi selimut yang membalut tubuh mungil hyung-nya.

Mark mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu disini, eo?" Jinyoung berputar dan berlari kecil kedalam gedung rumah sakit, berharap bibi penjaga cafetaria disana masih belum pulang.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Jinyoung pergi, Mark mendengar sebuah suara yang menyerupai batu menabrak gerbang yang ada sekitar 500 meter disamping kirinya. Saat dia menoleh ke sumber suara, dia melihat sosok pria yang tidak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas berjalan mendekati gerbang.

Mark menyipitkan matanya agar penglihatannya semakin tajam dan terus berusaha untuk memastikan bahwa sosok yang menjadi pusat pandangannya itu adalah manusia dan bukan makhluk lain yang akan mengambil nyawanya atau sesuatu seperti itu. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak membaca manga shinigami yang ada di rak buku Jinyoung.

Hanya saat sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya lah dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok.. pria itu, yang herannya tidak asing dimatanya. Dia yakin pernah melihat pria itu, tapi dia tidak tau dimana. Dia yakin dia mengenalnya, tapi dia tidak tau dia siapa. Sebuah nama tidak muncul sekuat apapun ia berusaha menggali ingatanya. Mungkin dia benar-benar amnesia.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak dengan kuat. Seakan-akan jantungnya berada tepat disebelah telinganya. Atau mungkin telinganya lah yang berada tepat didepan jantungnya. Setelah cukup lama mengamati pria yang berwajah tampan namun mengerikan itu sambil mengorek-orek ingatannya, dia akhirnya mendapatkan satu nama. Nama yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar hanya dengan mengingatnya.

Jackson.. Panggilnya dalam hati.

Mark bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan dan berjelan tertatih-tatih dengan kekuatan yang entah dari mana asalnya. Dia terus berusaha memanggil pria itu namun dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Merasa frustasi tidak bisa memangil nama itu dan menarik perhatiannya, dia menjadi terlalu tidak sabar dan ingin segera menghampiri pria bernama Jackson itu. Dia memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan lebih cepat hingga kakinya yang seharusnya tidak dikejutkan dengan aktivitas yang berlebihan menyerah dan membuatnya terjatuh di rerumputan yang tidak terkena cahaya lampu jalan.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan dan melihat sosok itu berbalik, hendak pergi tanpa sempat melihatnya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh pergi.

"Jackson.." suara itu keluar dengan pelan dan lemah.

Suara samar-samar yang ia keluarkan berhasil menarik perhatian pria itu yang menoleh dan memutar mata nya kesana dan kesini, mencoba menemukan darimana asal sumber suara yang ia dengar. Tapi dia gagal menemukan Mark yang berada sekitar 8 meter disisi kanan bagian bawah nya karena kurangnya pencahayaan pada bagian tempat Mark terjatuh.

Aku disini Jackson...

...

Tidak lama kemudian pria itu berbalik lagi, kali ini tanpa menengok kebelekang, meghiraukan sosok pria _fragile_ yang sedang merangkak dengan perlahan kearahnya.

"J-J.."

Pria itu terus merangkak hingga sampai ke gerbang yang membatasinya dengan pria berambut blonde abu-abu itu. Seperti batita yang baru belajar berdiri, ia berpegangan pada besi-besi yang ada disana dengan erat untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan perlahan dan waktu yang cukup lama, dia berhasil berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar. Tapi pria bernama Jackson itu sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

Mark menggigir bibir bagian bawahnya, kedua bola matanya yang besar memancarkan kesedihan. Dia kehilangan kesempatan yang dia tidak tau kapan akan diberikan lagi padanya. Dia menenggelamkan wajah kecilnya disela-sela besi gerbang itu dan terus menatap keluar, sambil berharap sosok Jackson akan muncul secara ajaib didepannya.

"Mark hyung!" Seru Jinyoung dari kejauhan. Terdengar suara sepatu Jinyoung yang terus bertabrakan dengan aspal, menandakan bahwa dia sedang berlari.

Mark tidak merespon apapun, dia terus melihat kearah luar dengan kedua bola mata-nya yang besar.

"Hyung!" Jinyoung memegang pinggang hyung-nya saat melihat kedua kaki Mark yang gemetaran.

"..."

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Jinyoung mengikuti arah bola mata Mark. "Hyung, apa yang kau lihat?"

Jinyoung membulatkan matanya, merasa terkejut, khawatir dan ketakutan secara bersamaan saat ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Apa mungkin setelah lama koma hyung-nya menjadi bisa melihat hantu seperti drama korea master sun yang dia tonton dulu? Mungkin Jinyoung harus berhenti menonton drama dan membaca manga. Kedua hal itu sudah merusak akal sehat dan pola berpikirnya.

Mark bisa mendengar ketakutan dari suara adiknya. Bermaksud menghapus semua rasa yang tidak penting itu dari pikiran Jinyoung, Mark menjawab dengan suara yang pelan. "J-Jackson.."

Mata Jinyoung semakin membesar, nampaknya bukannya menghapus pikiran aneh yang ada diotaknya, jawaban itu malah membuatnya semakin berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Hyung-nya bahkan bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka? "H-hyung, siapa Jackson?"

"..."

"..."

"Jackson..."

Siapa Jackson? Benar juga, siapa Jackson? Mark kembali mencoba menggali ingatannya yang mungkin sudah terlalu lama beristirahat. Dia merasa seperti seoarang penjaga perpustakaan baru yang masih kebingungan dimana mencari buku yang ditanyakan pelanggannya.

"Jackson..? Tunangan..?"

Jinyoung menarik nafas lega. Ternyata hyung-nya masih normal. Tapi tunggu, tunangan? Ternyata tidak juga.

Jinyoung mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali menatap Mark. "Tunangan siapa hyung? Setauku kau tidak mengenal seseorang bernama Jackson.."

...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

...

saya masih sibuk buat jurnal, mohon dimaklumin segala kekurangan yang ada termasuk update-an yang lama.

xixi.


	3. Chapter 3

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

 _Segala macam suara yang disebabkan oleh aktivitas-aktivitas penghuni rumah sakit lainnya membunuh kesunyian yang sebelumnya menyelimuti kamar 707 sekaligus menandakan bahwa hari sudah menjelang pagi. Hilangnya kesunyian itu menyebabkan kedua sosok kakak beradik yang sedang tertidur pulas terbangun dari tidurnya._

" _Selamat pagi, Mark-ssi." Sapa seorang suster yang tengah menyuntikkan cairan ke selang infus Mark saat melihat Mark terbangun._

" _Hmm.." Mark menguap kecil dan hendak kembali tertidur saat sang suster bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman yang sumringah._

 _Jinyoung terbangun mendengar suara tepukan tangan si suster. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka dia bangkit duduk dan menatap suster itu dengan sebal karena sudah mengganggu tidur cantiknya._

 _Mark menatap sang suster dengan bingung._

" _Pita suara Mark-ssi sudah kembali rupanya!" Ujar sang suster. "Kau sudah bicara ne, Mark ssi? Kalau begitu mungkin kau bisa diizinkan pulang tidak lama lagi.."_

 _Jinyoung memutar matanya malas. Bukan berita baru lagi. Dia sudah tau Mark sudah bisa bicara sejak semalam._

 _Baru saja dia berbaring kembali di sofa yang mungkin lebih empuk dari ranjang yang ditiduri Mark dia tiba-tiba bangkit duduk lagi. Mata Jinyoung yang awalnya hanya setengah terbuka kini terbuka sangat lebar. "Ne? Hyung sudah bisa bicara?"_

 _Mark memutar bola matanya malas. Jinyoung has always been slow-witted._

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini langit di kota Seoul sangat cerah, menjadikan semua orang dibawahnya senang melihatnya. Mark juga akan merasa seperti itu jika dia tidak merasa resah. Seminggu telah berlalu. Kini dia sudah bisa bicara dengan lancar dan berjalan walaupun masih harus dengan pelan-pelan.

Sejak malam itu.. Mark tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jackson lagi. Setiap harinya selama seminggu terakhir Mark selalu duduk ditaman sambil menghadap ke arah gerbang, menunggu kemunculan sosok yang selalu dinanti-natikannya. Dari matahari terbit sampai tenggelam, Mark terus menunggu. Dia pun harus menerima kekecewaan setiap harinya karena Jackson tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Padahal Mark selalu menantikan kedatangannya. Dia tidak perduli dengan teriknya matahari yang menyengat kulitnya. Dia juga tidak perduli dengan Jinyoung yang terus menceramahinya. Dia akan selalu setia menunggu karena itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan mengingat dia tidak tau dimana bisa mencari Jackson nantinya.

Jinyoung pun sudah hampir gila dibuat Mark. Mark selalu menanyakan Jackson yang Jinyoung tidak ketahui memang benar ada atau hanya sebuah khayalan Mark semata. Mark terus meminta Jinyoung untuk mencari Jackson, mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakan. Sesuatu yang amat penting yang bila tidak ia sampaikan ia tidak akan merasa tenang.

"Mark-ssi."

Suara dokter yang merawat Mark sontak membuat Mark sedikit lompat dari kursi rodanya karena terkejut. "Ne, songsaengnim?"

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu, kau sudah bisa pulang hari ini." Dokter yang dicap sebagai dokter gadungan oleh Jinyoung itu tersenyum padanya.

"Ne, tadi suster sudah memberitau ku."

"Oh begitu?"

Mark mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan jantungmu? Apa masih sering berdetak tidak beraturan?" tanya dokter lagi yang jujur sangat membuat Mark tidak nyaman karena dokter-dokter lain yang sedang bersama dokter tersebut ikut memperhatikannya.

"Tidak begitu.."

Dokter tersebut mengangguk. "Jantungmu hanya belum beradaptasi saja, nanti jika sudah terbiasa denganmu dia akan berdetak normal." Jelas sang dokter yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Mark.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar mu dan bersiap-siap pulang." Tanpa babibu dan izin Mark, sang dokter mendorong kursi roda Mark dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan Bambam masih marah pada Jackson yang dianggap sudah mempermalukannya didepan orang-orang. Selain itu, Bambam juga marah karena Jackson sudah membuktikan padanya bahwa Jackson sebenarnya tidak 'sesayang' itu padanya.

Bambam terus mengabaikan kehadiran seorang Jackson, seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Bambam ah~~ ayolah~"

Jackson terus mencoba membujuk Bambam yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Dengan tangan yang terlipat didada, Bambam juga terus melihat keluar jendela dan mengabaikan rengekan hyung-nya yang dari tadi terus mengemis perhatiannya.

"Tch.." Jaebum yang sedang menyetir mobil mendecak kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jika orang lain melihat adegan yang terjadi dibelakangnya dia berani bertaruh tidak ada lagi yang akan takut pada seorang Wang Jackson.

"..."

"Ya, kau supir!"

Jaebum menghela nafasnya. Seharusnya dia menahan diri dan tidak mendecak. _Because there Jackson goes again. Him and his temperament._

"Menyetir sajalah dengan benar." Sambung Jackson setelah beberapa saat.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi supirmu, Jackson?" ucap Jaebum yang tidak terima dipanggil supir oleh Jackson.

"Sejak waktuku sudah habis karena kau ingin menjemput kekasihmu dan menunda jadwal rapat-ku." Kata Jackson sambil meluruskan jasnya. "Kau dipecat sebagai sekertarisku." Sambungnya lagi.

Jaebum membulatkan matanya. "Ani, ini semua terjadi secara mendadak! Memangnya aku tahu hari ini dia akan minta jemput pulang?"

"Memangnya aku perduli?" balas Jackson.

"Lagi?!" Bambam angkat bicara, Jaebum yang hendak membalas perkataan Jackson diam seketika. "Kalian berdua mau berkelahi lagi?!" Bambam menatap Jackson dan Jaebum secara bergantian. Terlihat benar bahwa dia sedang merasa kesal.

Sabar, Wang Jackson. Sabar.

Kata-kata itu terus ia ucapkan dalam hati seperti sebuah mantera, berharap dia benar-benar akan sabar bila terus mengucapkannya berkali-kali.

"Bambam ah, baiklah.. Hyung yang salah, _okay_? Hyung sudah bersikap sangat kasar padamu seminggu yang lalu..." Jackson diam sejenak. "Tapi itu sudah seminggu yang lalu, Bam..." Jackson terus mengucapkan alasan-alasan yang terpikirkan olehnya. Entah semua alasan itu benar atau tidak hanya dia yang tau, yang terpenting baginya Bambam mau memaafkannya.

"Ja! Kita sudah sampai."

Mendengar Jaebum yang mengumumkan kesampaian mereka di tempat tujuan Bambam lekas membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin keluar dan menjauh dari Jackson. Dia masih kecewa dengan hyung kandungnya sendiri yang tega menjambak rambutnya di tempat umum.

"Bambam ah!" Seru Jackson yang ikut turun menyusul Bambam.

Yugyeom yang duduk di kursi paling belakang pun ikut turun saat melihat semua hyung-nya turun dari mobil.

"Eish-" rutuk Yugyeom saat melihat gedung yang sangat familiar baginya. "Rumah sakit ini lagi!" gumamnya dengan sebal lalu ikut melangkahkan kakinya kedalam mengikuti para hyung-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bum bummie!" seru Jinyoung saat melihat kekasihnya. Dia berlari kecil hendak memeluk kekasihnya dan meninggalkan Mark bersama dengan barang-barang mereka dibelakang.

"Jinnie!" sahut Jaebum yang lekas merentangkan tangannya dan menerima pelukan dari Jinyoung.

Mark mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tidak pernah melihat lelaki yang dipeluk adiknya itu. Jinyoung tidak pernah mengenalkannya dengan pria itu dan tidak pernah menyebut namanya sekalipun. Dia semakin yakin bahwa dirinya mengalami amnesia.

Lalu pandangannya beralih ke tiga orang pria yang lain yang berjalan dibelakang dan tidak jauh dari kekasih adiknya. Mark membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang baru saja semalam dia lihat dimimpinya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan hendak berdiri dari kursi rodanya untuk menghampiri pria yang menjadi tamu dalam mimpinya selama seminggu terakhir. Tapi kemudian senyumannnya memudar, niatnya untuk menghampiri pria itu ia urungkan. Mark mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan kesal menatap pria itu yang sedang bersama dengan pria lain, bahkan terlihat seperti memohon-mohon, membujuk pria yang lain sesuatu yang Mark tidak ketahui.

Mark membuang mukanya kearah lain dan mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berulah lagi akibat melihat pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan itu.

"Bum ah, tolong bantu bawa barang-barang kami." Suara Jinyoung kembali terdengar ditelinga Mark. Jinyoung mengangkat satu dari empat tas yang ada disamping Mark, disusul dengan pria bernama Bumbum dan pria yang paling tinggi diantara yang lain. Mark hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka saja karena dia dilarang membawa barang-barang berat. Hingga pria berambut biru yang sedari tadi ia umpati dalam hatinya masuk kedalam area pandangannya dan mengambil tas yang tersisa. Mark membuang mukanya kearah lain lagi. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

"Bambam ah~" Jackson menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggangnya. Diliriknya barang (atau tepatnya orang) tersisa yang harus dia bawa.

Untuk sekejap Jackson sedikit (banyak) terpana saat melihat pria yang menurutnya lebih cantik dari Bambam. Selama ini dia berpikir adiknya adalah pria tercantik di dunia ini dan pria yang ada dipandangannya sekarang membuktikan bahwa dirinya salah besar. Kulit putih nan mulus itu.. pipinya yang sangat menggemaskan yang membuat Jackson ingin sekali mencubitnya... lalu kedua pasang mata yang seakan menghipnotisnya untuk tidak berhenti menatapnya.. Ya Tuhan, Jackson memuji karya terbaikMu..

Jantung Jackson berdetak tidak karuan. Sudah sangat lama sekali sejak dia terakhir merasakan hal seperti ini. Seperti kembali ke masa remaja dan merasakan hal-hal _magic_ saat kau melihat seseorang yang kau sukai. Ini aneh, karena Jackson tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"YA! MWOHAE?!" Teriak Jinyoung dari dalam mobil, diiringi dengan suara klakson yang dibunyikan oleh supir baru Jackson, Jaebum.

Jackson memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan mulai mendorong kursi roda Mark tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata apapun. Dia akan memberikan Jaebum beberapa pelajaran nanti karena sikap kekasihnya yang menjengkelkan.

Tidak heran mereka berdua berpacara, dua-duanya sama menjengkelkannya, batin Jackson.

.

.

.

.

Dalam mobil..

.

Mark duduk di bangku tengah bersebelahan dengan Jackson karena Bambam yang sedang marah dengan Jackson memilih duduk disamping Yugyeom di bangku paling belakang. Mark sedang menatap keluar jendela sambil memeluk boneka pikachu hadiah dari Jaebum atas kepulangannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat muram. Bagaimana tidak? Jackson bertingkah seakan kehadirannya tidak penting sama sekali dan terus saja berbisik-bisik memanggil nama seseorang bernama Bambam. Itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Bambam ah~"

"..."

"Bambam~"

"..."

"Apa yang harus hyung lakukan, hm? Apa yang kau mau? Sebut saja hyung akan membelikannya untukmu, asal kau mau memaafkan hyung."

"..."

"Bammie~"

"..."

"Hyung minta maaf, okay? Tolong jangan perlakukan hyung seperti ini.. Hyung sangat menci-"

UGGH! Mark sudah tidak tahan lagi. DIa melempar boneka pikachu-nya ke dada Jackson sekuat yang orang sakit bisa.

Bambam Bambam dan Bambam!

Bambam bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Mark. Dia malah bersikap sangat manis kepadanya saat menyuruh Mark duduk di samping Jackson dan pindah ke belekang. Terlebih lagi mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Tapi Mark sudah sangat membencinya.

Semua orang tidak terkecuali Jaebum yang sedang menyetir menatap kearahnya dengan sangat terkejut. Jackson juga melihat wajah Mark yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya, salah satu alisnya ia angkat lebih tinggi dari alis yang lainnya. Semua orang akan menggeliat ngeri jika mendapatkan tatapan seperti yang diberikan Jackson pada Mark, namun Mark terlalu asyik _ngambek_ untuk merasa ngeri.

"Ya.." panggil Jackson, wajah muram seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen dihadapannya tidak akan meluluhkannya. (Setidaknya dia mencoba untuk tidak luluh.) Jackson bukan tipe orang yang subjektif.

Mark masih menatap Jackson dengan tatapan tajam miliknya yang dianggap sangat imut oleh Jackson. (Dan itu adalah rahasia, Jackson tidak akan pernah mengatakannya kuat-kuat.) Jackson tidak pernah tau bahwa mempertahankan wajah marahnya sangatlah sulit. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menurunkan alisnya dan tersenyum lebar. (Serta mencubit pipi _chubby_ Mark yang sangat menggemaskan. Ini juga rahasia.) Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, Jackson tidak merasa marah sama sekali. Dia justru merasa senang karena sudah menarik perhatian orang yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak awal pertemuan mereka tadi.

" _Ippeuni_ - _ssi_.. Jangan mentang-mentang kau memiliki wajah tercantik yang pernah aku lihat kau jadi bisa melakukan semuanya sesuka mu ya."

Jackson mengumpat dalam hati. Apa dia benar-benar baru saja memanggil Mark dengan sebutan ' _ippeuni_ '? Dan bahkan menyebutnya orang tercantik yang pernah dia lihat? Jackson menahan keinginannya untuk mengumpat semua kata-kata tabu yang ia tau. Mungkin ekspresi wajahnya bisa berbohong tetapi ternyata mulutnya tidak...

Kini semua pandangan yang terpusat pada Mark beralih kepada Jackson. Ekspresi wajah mereka dua kali lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya.

 _Seriously_ , _Ippeuni_? Pikir mereka kompak.

Jackson bisa melihat tiga buah kepala berputar kearahnya dari ekor matanya. Sial. Berpura-pura marah sudah sangat sulit baginya ditambah lagi akting-nya harus ditonton dan diamati oleh tiga buah kepala..

Semakin mempersulit benteng pertahanan Jackson, kini wajah Mark yang awalnya muram berubah menjadi terkejut seketika, kedua matanya yang besar berubah menjadi dua kali lipat lebih besar dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Pipi yang merona itu membuatnya lebih menggemaskan lagi.

 _Gosh, this guy will be the death of me._ Ucap Jackson dalam hatinya.

Tidak tahan ditatap terus-terusan oleh Jackson ditambah dengan perkataan yang diucapkan Jackson barusan, Mark dengan malu-malu kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Kedua pipinya masih merah merona.

Mark yang bertingkah malu resmi menghancurkan benteng pertahanan Jackson. Jackson membuang muka dan menutup matanya. "Eish." rutuk Jackson pada dirinya sendiri dengan kesal. Dia baru bertemu dengan pria ini untuk yang pertama kalinya dan dia sudah berhasil melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Jackson. Terutama pada jantungnya yang sedari tadi terus berdetak tidak beraturan.

"Jinnie, kemana aku harus mengantarmu?" Tanya Jaebum yang membuat semua kepala yang tadinya memperhatikan Jackson menjadi memperhatikan Jinyoung.

"Ah!" Jinyoung menepuk keningnya. "Aku lupa! Aku belum tau, Bummie!"

Jaebum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Jinyoung memang sedikit..berbeda dari yang lain. Dia sedikit banyak adalah tipe orang yang _slow-witted_ dan.. ya...

"Turunkan kami di hotel mana saja yang kita temukan di jalan nanti.." ujar Jinyoung sambil mengamati jalan. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali naik mobil.

"Ani, tinggalah di rumah Jackson dan Bambam. Lagipula hyung-mu masih sakit, ada baiknya jika kita merawatnya bersama-sama." Tawar Jaebum.

Sang pemilik rumah yang sebenarnya, yang sedang duduk dibelakang mereka kembali mengangkat satu alisnya. Kita? Maksudmu aku dan Bambam?

"Ya!" Jackson ingin sekali memukul kepala Jaebum dengan keras karena membuat keputusan tanpa menanyakan pendapatnya terlebih dahulu. Terlebih lagi situasi mereka berdua yang masih canggung akibat kejadian di bar seminggu yang lalu.

Jackson benci sekali tinggal bersama orang asing. Dia benci jika ruang dan tempat pribadinya dimasuki orang yang tidak ia kenal. Jaebum tau benar tentang hal itu dan dia masih berani membuat keputusan seperti itu? Bahkan dia butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jaebum dan Yugyeom bila mereka menginap dirumahnya.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal dirumah mu saja?!"

"Bukankah kau dulu pernah bilang bahwa rumahmu adalah rumahku?!" Jaebum beralasan.

Itu sebelum kau memutuskan untuk melukai hatiku seminggu yang lalu. Jawab Jackson dalam hatinya.

"Lagipula di rumahku masih ada bibiku yang baru datang dari Busan. Jinyoungie dan Mark hanya akan tinggal beberapa hari saja sampai mereka kembali ke Portugal. Aku juga akan menginap di rumahmu kok!" jelas Jaebum.

"Tch.. Dasar tidak tau malu. Siapa yang mengajakku berkelahi semalam.." gumam Jackson lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Lalu kenapa tidak dirumah Yugyeom saja?"

"Hyung, kau tau sendiri aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah tidur di rumahku.." saut Yugyeom dari bangku belakang.

Jackson mendengus kecil. Belakangan ini keberuntungan tidak pernah berpihak padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jinyoung sedang mengeluarkan isi pakaian-pakaian miliknya dan Mark dari empat buah tas yang diangkat oleh teman-teman Jaebum ke kamar mereka. Mark merasa sedikit tidak enak dan ingin membantu Jinyoung tetapi Jinyoung melarangnya, dia mengancam jika Mark mengangkat kakinya sedikit saja dari ranjang maka dia akan marah besar.

Mark tengah menontoni Jinyoung yang dengan wajah serius dan tenang membereskan pakaian mereka saat ia teringat dengan Jaebum.

"Jinyoungie.." panggil Mark yang tengah duduk di ranjang queen bed di rumah Jackson.

"Ne, hyung?" jawab Jinyoung yang sedang sibuk menata pakaian-pakaiannya di lemari kamar tamu Jackson.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu Jaebum sebelumnya.. Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" Mark benar-benar penasaran.

"Hyung!" rengek Jinyoung tiba-tiba. "Aku kan sudah cerita aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit enam bulan yang lalu!"

Mark mengerutkan keningnya. "Kapan kau cerita?"

"Malam itu!" Dia berhenti merapikan pakaian mereka untuk menatap Mark sekejap lalu melanjutkannya lagi. "Tsk rupanya hyung benar-benar tidak mendengarkan-ku ya malam itu?!"

"Malam itu?"

"Ne, saat hyung baru bisa berjalan dan bicara karena seseorang bernama Jack-" Jinyoung tersentak. Matanya membulat. Dia meremas piyama kesayangannya yang tengah ia lipat dan memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Mark untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"JACKSON?!" Jinyoung tidak pernah mengakui bahwa dia sedikit _'lama'_ sebelumnya, namun kali ini dia sangat percaya bahwa dirinya memang layak dipanggil siput seperti yang teman-temannya dulu katakan. "Apa Jackson yang tadi adalah Jackson yang hyung maksud selama ini?"

Mark memutar kepalanya kearah lain. "Dia sudah punya pacar baru.." ucapnya pelan. "Aku paham.. Enam bulan sudah berlalu. Dia tidak mungkin menunggu, kan?" lanjutnya.

Jinyoung membuang piyama nya dan menghampiri Mark dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Dia duduk disamping Mark dan menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Hyung, jujurlah padaku. Dimana kau bertemu dengan Jackson? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" tanya Jinyoung yang sangat penasaran.

Jinyoung sangat yakin hyung-nya tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jackson sebelumnya bila dilihat dari gelagat Jackson sebelumnya. Apalagi Jinyoung dan Mark datang ke Korea hanya untuk sekedar liburan, tidak mungkin Mark bisa mengenal orang Korea kecuali Mark sudah mengenalnya saat mereka masih berada di Portugal. Tapi jika mereka memang saling kenal, bukankah pastinya Jaebum tau? Tapi Jaebum tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Untuk pertama kalinya otak Jinyoung bekerja dengan normal.

.

.

* * *

pengeeen banget bilang kalo ini bakal di edit dan diperbaiki nanti soalnya ini rushed banget ngejer deadline/? dan fic yang satunya aja belum diedit-edit jadi gak janji deh OTL

maaf slooooow update, kemaren sibuk ngurusin wisudaan dan AKHIRNYA AKU UDAH SARJANA AKUNTANSI O u O

ayooo dong ucapin selamat ayoooo aku lulusan terbaik lho #abaikan

.

maaf juga sebelumnya bilang ini bakal twoshot paling banyak ORZ

mau dibuat two-shot tapi ntar kesannya rushed banget!

chap selanjutnya udah ada hoho

kalo udah ada 15 orang yang review besok aku post HAHAHAHA /gak/

.

.

thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyung, jujurlah padaku. Dimana kau bertemu dengan Jackson? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" tanya Jinyoung. Dia sangat penasaran darimana Mark bisa mengenal Jackson.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan dia tunanganku?" jawab Mark dengan santainya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Jackson mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sehingga membuat urat nadinya terlihat jelas. Dia menggertakan giginya dan menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam. Pandangan dihadapannya benar-benar tidak dapat ia percaya. Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya dia melihat hal seperti ini. Seolah kesabaran yang awalnya memang tidak pernah ia miliki memasuki level yang paling maksimum dan membuatnya tidak dapat lagi menahan amarah yang selalu ia tahan jika itu berkaitan dengan salah satu orang yang ada di hadapannya. Seperti api yang bergejolak di seluruh urat nadinya dan pengaruh setan yang dikatakan orang-orang selalu ia pelihara disisinya yang membujuknya untuk menghancurkan siapa saja yang dengan lancang berani membuatnya marah. Sangat marah karena dengan berani menyentuh kekasihnya (yang baru sebulan lalu menjadi tunangannya.)_

 _Yang paling membuatnya ingin meluluhlantahkan segalanya, apa saja, dan siapa saja adalah fakta bahwa kekasihnya itu dengan rela disentuh oleh pria lain. Jackson adalah tipe pria pencemburu. Dengan sifat temperamen yang ia miliki, seharusnya tidak ada satupun diantara manusia yang paling menjijikan (saat itu) dihadapannya berani membuat sisi pencemburunya bangun._

 _Kakinya melangkah maju dengan hentakan keras namun ajaibnya tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun. Tangannya masih mengepal dengan kencang. Matanya yang memancarkan amarah terus mengawasi kedua orang didepannya._

 _Begitu sampai tepat ditujuannya, dihadapan kedua orang yang terlalu hanyut dalam cumbuan satu sama lain, dia dengan kasar memisahkan kedua tubuh tersebut yang bagai terikat satu sama lain. Jackson menarik tubuh pria yang dengan tidak tau malu, yang memiliki keberanian menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya sehingga pria itu kini berada tepat dihadapannya._

 _Tangan kiri Jackson menarik kerah kemeja pria yang jika dunia tau perbuatannya, akan dianggap sangat bodoh karena bermain-main dengan yang namanya Wang Jackson. Dengan kepalan tangan kanannya ia meninju wajah pria itu dengan sangat kuat hingga pria itu terlempar kearah kiri Jackson._

 _Suara jeritan wanita terdengar setelah Jackson melandaskan tinjuannya. Jackson mengabaikan wanita itu untuk saat ini, karena sekarang tujuannya adalah untuk menghancurkan pria yang kini sedang tergeletak di lantai sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah. Pria itu meringis perih, darah tampak sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibirnya._

 _Jackson berjalan tiga langkah ke samping kirinya lalu menginjak tangan kanan pria yang berani memeluk seseorang yang hanya boleh ia peluk sekuat-kuatnya hingga pria itu berteriak kesakitan. Jackson berencana untuk mematahkan tangan itu._

" _Jackson!" seseorang berteriak histeris melihat Jackson yang dengan ekspresi datar memperlakukan tangan seseorang seperti rokok yang apinya hendak dimatikan._

" _Jackson stop!"_

 _Seolah dirasuki oleh setan, telinga Jackson tidak mendengar ucapan itu._

" _Kau harusnya tau mana yang bisa disentuh dan mana yang tidak bisa disentuh." Ujar Jackson dengan santainya, walau sebenarnya dia ingin sekali berteriak tepat diwajah kedua orang yang sedang bersamanya di ruangan itu._

 _Jackson menambahkan tekanan kakinya ditangan pria malang yang tidak berhenti berteriak sejak tadi._

" _Jackson! Please!"_

 _Lagi, Jackson tidak mendengar permohonan itu._

" _You should've known not to mess with me."_

" _JACKSON!"_

Jackson terbangun dari mimpinya, rupanya ia tertidur di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya karena terlalu lelah mengurus berkas-berkas perkara yang sedang ia pelajari. Rasa bersalah yang tadinya sudah sedikit demi sedikit menghilang (berkat seseorang bernama Mark Tuan yang telah menarik perhatiannya) kembali menghujaninya.

Jika saja dia tidak emosi dan mengusir Yieun malam itu..

...

Omong-omong, siapa itu Jackson?

Jackson terlahir dengan sebuah sendok emas di mulutnya. Dia adalah putra pertama dari keluarga Wang, pemilik Wang corporation. Wang corporation adalah perusahaan terbesar di Asia dan fakta itu membuat semua orang menyegani keluarga Wang. Ayah Jackson sama mengerikannya dengan Jackson, darah dingin Ricky Wang itu mengalir ditubuh Jackson. Mungkin itu sebabnya ayahnya lebih menyayanginya daripada Bambam, putra kedua keluaga Wang.

Jackson bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan tanpa mendapat masalah. Dia bisa membuat masalah tanpa membawa masalah pada dirinya sendiri karena sendok emas yang ia miliki. Itulah sebabnya semua orang takut padanya. Apapun kejahatan yang mungkin pernah ia lakukan, itu semua akan ditutupi oleh pihak mana saja karena latar belakang keluarganya yang kuat. Walau sebenarnya Jackson belum pernah membuat masalah lebih jauh dari menghajar seseorang hingga membuat orang tersebut dirawat dirumah sakit selama satu minggu. Tapi jumlah orang yang ia kirim ke rumah sakit sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Jackson mengusap wajahnya dan menutup berkas yang sedang ia tangani. Dia sudah tidak _mood_ untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya lagi berkat mimpi yang selalu menghampirinya selama enam bulan terakhir.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan hendak mencari udara segar saat Jaebum menegurnya. "Wang Jackson, tidak bisakah kau merapikan barang-barang mu terlebih dahulu? Kita sedang punya tamu disini."

Jackson menarik nafasnya dengan kasar. Dengan kesal ia memutar badannya hingga bertatapan dengan seorang Im Jaebum yang belakangan ini menurut Jackson sangatlah menjengkelkan.

"Sebelumnya maaf tapi seingatku ini adalah rumahku. Aku berhak melakukan apa saja yang ku mau." Tegasnya.

"Ada baiknya kau berhenti melakukan apa saja yang kau mau." Balas Jaebum.

Seperti deja vu, suasana tegang yang terjadi di bar sekitar seminggu yang lalu kembali dirasakan oleh Yugyeom dan Bambam. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu adegan tinju yang diperkirakan akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi, itupun bila Jaebum punya nyali untuk terus membalas perkataan Jackson.

Dan kali ini Bambam tidak punya niat untuk menengahi.

Jackson menarik nafasnya lagi kini dengan perlahan, sambil menutup kedua matanya untuk mencoba menenangkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat ia menggeleng pelan dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

Jackson membuka kedua matanya dan dengan lelah berkata, "Tolong, tidak kali ini. Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan dimana kau mau membuatku emosi."

Jackson benar-benar tidak mau berargumen sekarang. Dia hanya ingin keluar dari rumahnya dan menghirup udara segar. Jujur dia merasa sangat kecewa dengan Jaebum, seharusnya Jaebum sebagai sahabatnya mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Mungkin Jackson memang ada salahnya, Jackson akui itu. Itu sebabnya dia mencoba mengatasi Jaebum dengan kepala dingin kali ini. Dan dia sangat berharap Jaebum mau berkompromi.

Tapi Jaebum sudah muak dengan sifat Jackson yang menurutnya sangat seenaknya. Jaebum sudah cukup diam selama ini membiarkan Jackson melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Dia berpikir jika dia membiarkan Jackson pergi keluar saat itu juga maka Jackson akan membuat masalah baru lagi. Oleh sebab itu dia akan melakukan apa saja yang bisa mencegah Jackson, walau harus membuat Jackson tambah membencinya.

"Wae? Karena aku temanmu kau tidak mau melukaiku? Kau lebih memilih keluar rumah mencari orang asing yang bisa kau pukuli sepuasmu?"

"Im. Jae. Bum!"

Jackson sudah sangat dekat dari mengambil keputusan untuk menghapus nama Jaebum dari daftar orang yang bisa ia andalkan. Karena kenyataannya, Jaebum sudah berkali-kali membuktikan dirinya tidak layak menjadi orang kepercayaan Jackson beberapa hari ini.

Mark adalah sosok yang lebih memilih diam dan mengamati sekitarnya dalam gambaran yang besar sejak kecil. Dia sudah memiliki pengalaman selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun untuk mengerti situasi yang dialami masing-masing pihak (Jaebum dan Jackson). Dia tau persis apa yang Jaebum coba lakukan karena jika dia ada diposisi Jaebum, mengenal baik sosok seperti apa itu Jackson, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Dia juga mengerti benar perasaan Jackson. Yang tidak begitu pandai melontarkan isi hatinya. Yang lebih memilih diam dibanding menjelaskan perasaan _insecure_ -nya dan membiarkan orang-orang mengambil kesimpulan yang salah atas tingkah lakunya. Karena Mark sangat sering berada di posisi itu.

"Jackson ah..."

Jackson yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Jaebum untuk melakukan aksi yang Yugyeom dan Bambam prediksikan akan terjadi berhenti saat mendengar Mark memanggilnya dengan begitu lembut. Kedua matanya melirik kearah Mark yang juga menatapnya dengan sangat lembut.

Seakan dia mengerti.

Seakan dia tau apa yang Jackson pikirkan.

Seakan dia tau apa yang ada di hati Jackson.

Kemudian Mark tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang seakan mengatakan 'ya, aku paham.' Lalu dia mengangguk, anggukan yang terlihat seperti 'aku percaya padamu' oleh Jackson.'

Anggukan yang bermakna itu dianggap Jackson sebagai aba-aba bahwa dia boleh pergi keluar.

Dengan perasaan yang sudah mulai tenang, Jackson berjalan keluar pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Matahari sudah meninggalkan langit dan hanya menyisakan sebuah sinar keemasan disana.

Mark dengan gelisah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan jendela kaca besar yang mengadap ke gerbang. Sudah jam segini tapi Jackson belum juga kembali. Sungguh Mark sangat takut.

"Sudah ku katakan." Suara Jaebum yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengagetkan Mark. "Dia pasti sudah mengirim setidaknya lima orang ke rumah sakit."

Mark mengabaikan Jaebum dan perkataannya. Dia percaya Jackson, dia mengerti karena melihat Jackson beberapa saat tadi sama seperti melihat dirinya sendiri saat semua orang mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentangnya. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah Jackson sedikit (banyak) lebih emosional darinya dan suka melampiaskan emosinya itu. Tapi tidak kali ini.. Mark yakin melihat kelelahan dalam mata Jackson.

Tak lama kemudian sosok tubuh kekar Jackson terlihat memasuki gerbang. Mark tersenyum senang dan bergegas berlari ke dapur, untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk Jackson yang menurutnya pasti sangat lelah.

.

.

Suara air mendidih memenuhi dapur kediaman keluarga Wang. Seorang pria yang berada tidak jauh dari ceret listrik itu segera mematikan apinya. Ia menuangkan kopi panas tersebut ke dalam sebuah mug bercorak bintang Aries yang ia ketahui siapa pemiliknya. Dia membawa mug itu ke meja makan untuk melengkapi berbagai jenis hidangan yang telah ia buat sebelumnya..

Jinyoung hanya bisa melihat hyung-nya dengan mulut menganga. Sejak kapan hyung-nya bisa memasak makanan seperti ini? Ani.. Mark memang bisa memasak tapi dia baru pertama kali melihat Mark membuat makanan yang ada didepannya selama hidupnya. Jinyoung mengamati makanan itu satu persatu.

"Jal moggeseumnida!" Seru Yugyeom dan Bambam terdengar yang langsung melahap makanan dihadapan mereka tanpa menunggu hyung-hyung nya terlebih dahulu.

" _Black coffee_ , kesukaanmu." Ujar Mark kemudian meletakkan gelas itu tepat di bagian kursi kepala keluarga yang diduduki Jackson yang dibalas dengan kerutan di dahi oleh Jackson.

Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir keras. Semakin hari semuanya semakin aneh. Dia sudah bertanya pada Jaebum beberapa saat yang lalu apakah Jackson mengenal hyung-nya (yang dijawab tidak oleh Jaebum). Jaebum bahkan berani bertaruh berapa pun saat Jinyoung terus kekeh menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama terus menerus. Jaebum bilang jika Jackson mengenal seseorang, dia pasti mengenalnya juga.

"Mwoya.. Apa kalian benar-benar saling mengenal?" tanya Jaebum yang sedang memperhatikan Mark dan Jackson. Apa benar yang Jinyoung katakan? Pikirnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya." Jawab Jackson yang masih memiliki kerutan di dahinya. Namun dia tidak ingin diambil pusing dan segera melahap makan malamnya, menyusul para magnae yang sudah terlebih dulu menyantap makan malam mereka.

Terlalu fokus menyantap hidangan yang ternyata adalah makanan kesukaannya itu, dia tidak sadar dua buah pasang mata yang menatapnya seperti laser. Dengan sedikit kesal pemilik kedua mata itu ikut duduk di kursi pertama sebelah kanan Jackson.

Walaupun Jackson tidak menyadari tatapan laser yang diberikan kepadanya, Jinyoung menyadarinya. Jinyoung yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka tengah berpikir sangat keras. Apa ada yang salah dengan hyung-nya karena terlalu lama koma?

Saat tengah berpikir keras, sesuatu melintas di pikiran Jinyoung. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia pun menanyakannya rasa penasarannya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Jackson hyung, apa mungkin.. kau sudah bertunangan?"

"..."

Semua orang kecuali Mark yang terus melahap makan malamnya sentak membeku ditempat.

Jackson sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jinyoung secara tiba-tiba. Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali bersikap normal dan mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet yang ia kenakan. "Mmhm.." jawabnya, mengiyakan pertanyaan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung membulatkan matanya.

 _Jadi benar mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka.._

Gerakan Mark selanjutnya menguatkan logika Jinyoung tentang hubungan diam-diam mereka. Mark memisahkan kuning telurnya dan meletakkannya di piring Jackson kemudian mengambil bagian putih telur milik Jackson dengan sangat natural seakan dia sudah sering melakukannya.

Jackson yang sebelumnya memutuskan tidak berpikir terlalu dalam tentang sikap aneh Mark kini mengubah pikirannya. Sambil mengunyah makanannya dia melihat kearah pria cantik didekatnya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Sepertinya Mark tau banyak tentang dirinya.. dan anehnya.. Anehnya mengapa pria ini menarik perhatiannya? Sesuatu yang dimiliki pria ini menarik perhatiannya, tapi dia tidak tau apa itu. Dia sudah memperhatikan seluruh tubuh pria tersebut tapi dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang spesial tentang dirinya.

Mark merasakan kedua mata Jackson fokus padanya, dia melirik Jackson yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil melihatnya dengan wajah yang susah ditebak.

Kedua mata milik Mark berhasil menarik perhatian Jackson yang tengah melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Jackson kembali tegap dan menatap balik kedua pasang mata milik Mark. Mungkin dia menemukan jawabannya. Mungkin kedua bola mata itu.. mungkin dia tertarik pada kedua bola mata itu.

Mungkin.

Tanpa disadari dia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Mark. Telapak tangannya yang kasar mengusap pipi lembut itu dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah Mark akan hancur jika ia mengusapnya dengan kasar.

Mark hanya bisa menatap Jackson sambil sesekali mengedipkan matanya yang terlihat begitu lugu. Hingga pada akhirnya, dengan perlahan Jackson mendekatkan jarak diantara bibir mereka. Menghiraukan suara empat pasang _chopstick_ yang terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bum ah!" bisik Jinyoung yang tengah mengintip dari depan pintu kamar Jaebum.

Jaebum yang sedang membaca buku melirik kearah pintu melalui kacamata-nya. "Eo, masuk lah." Kata Jaebum lalu meletakkan buku dan kacamatanya di dekat lampu meja yang ada disamping kanannya.

"Jaebum ah!" Jinyoung masih berbisik-bisik walau tidaka ada orang lain diruangan itu yang bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. "Aku ingin memberitau mu sesuatu yang sangat rahasia."

"Mm, apa itu?" Jaebum bergeser kearah kiri agar Jinyoung bisa duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan kecewa karena aku juga merasakannya. Orang terdekat kita merahasiakan hal yang begitu penting dari kita berdua..." Jinyoung dengan wajah sedih mengelus-elus tangan Jaebum yang kini berada diantara kedua tangan Jinyoung. "Bummie berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan marah dan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa melukai siapapun."

Jaebum tersenyum tipis dan memutar bola matanya melihat sisi dramatis kekasihnya yang sudah ia ketahui kekasihnya miliki setelah bulan pertama hubungan mereka. Jinyoung tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terhibur dengan sifat-sifat anehnya yang lucu.

"Memangnya aku Jackson.." bisik Jaebum.

"Baiklah.. Bummie." Jinyoung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin memberitaumu bahwa sebenarnya tunangan Jackson hyung adalah hyung-ku."

 _Okay, what?_

"Mark hyung juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, adiknya sendiri. Jadi mohon jangan marah pada Jackson hyung.."

Jaebum menatap Jinyoung dengan aneh. Darimana Jinyoung bisa mendapatkan teori seperti itu?

"Jinyoung ah, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Saat itu dirumah sakit..."

Jinyoung mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Jaebum. Dari kejadian pertama saat Mark menyebut nama Jackson untuk pertama kalinya di rumah sakit, saat dengan hanya melihat Jackson Mark sudah bisa berjalan dan berbicara sekaligus. Sampai hal-hal aneh yang ia amati saat makan malam tadi, bagaimana hyung-nya bisa mengetahui makanan kesukaan bahkan takaran kopi kesukaan Jackson.

Awalnya Jaebum berpikir bahwa Jinyoung hanya berlebihan, bahwa _Jinyoung was being Jinyoung_. Tapi semakin ia mendengar penjelasan Jinyoung, semuanya semakin tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa Mark mengenal Jackson tapi Jackson tidak mengenalnya? Jaebum yakin itu karena dia tahu satu fakta yang tidak Jinyoung ketahui.

"Tapi Jinyoungie.. tunangan Jackson sudah meninggal."

Jinyoung yang tengah bersemangat dan dengan bangga menjelaskan hasil pengamatannya terdiam membeku ditempat. Jinyoung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam-tajam mata Jaebum.

"Apa kau bilang? Hyung-ku! Memang sempat koma tapi dia selamat! Kau tau itu, Jaebum! Kita bertemu saat aku sedang berdoa di gereja rumah sakit-"

"Tunangan Jackson bukan kakakmu. Tunangan Jackson bernama Park Yieun, seorang wanita yang dijodohkan dengan Jackson saat ia masih kecil." Jelas Jaebum.

Tatapan tajam Jinyoung berubah menjadi tatapan horor.

...

...

...

Park... Yieun?

TBC

.

.

* * *

HAHAHAHA MASIH BELUM KEJAWAB-JAWAB YA RASA PENASARAN KALIAN

.

buat Dian Rizky226 sama okta sama lilmarkson buruan nyusul wisudanya! Semoga lancar gak kek gue yang dipersulit pembimbing #elah #rollseyes

DIAN HAHAHA NAK KAMU SIAP-SIAP AJA DOWNLOAD-IN Laporan Keuangan di IDX terus diitung-itung deh segala rasio yang ada dari semua perusahaan yang ada disana hahahaha /evil laugh/ nyicil gitu biar gak kekejer anjing kek gue HAHAHA

/abaikan author yang udah gila sejak skripsi dan belum sembuh sampe sekarang/


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

" _Lavenders blue dily dily lavenders green.._

 _When you are king dily dily I shall be queen.._

...

...

..."

Jackson terbangun mendengar lagu yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Dia selalu terbangun mendengarkan lagu ini setiap pagi, lagu yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah ia dengar lagi namun kini terdengar lagi olehnya. Dulu Yieun akan selalu menyanyikan lagu ini sambil menyiram bunga-bunga yang secara pribadi ia tanam di halaman belakang rumah Jackson dan tanpa sengaja membangunkan Jackson dari tidurnya karena nyanyiannya tersebut.

Hanya Yieun yang tau lagu ini. Tapi tidak mungkin.. Yieun sudah..

 _Oh!_

Apa mungkin semuanya hanya mimpi? Mungkin dia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya dan Yieun masih baik-baik saja.

Merasa penasaran ia turun dari ranjangnya dan memakai _slipper_ nya dengan terburu-buru. Ia berlari menuruni setiap anak tangga hingga akhirnya dia berada di ruang makan. Jackson tersenyum saat melihat meja makan yang dipenuhi dengan hidangan kesukaannya, yang hanya Yieun yang tau bagaimana cara membuatnya. Itu memang hanya sekedar kimchi _fried rice_ biasa yang bisa dimasak siapa saja, tapi tidak ada orang yang memasak kimchi _fried rice_ dengan keju _mozzarella._ Tidak ada. Hanya Yieun. Dengan bersemangat Jackson berlari melewati ruang makan dan dapur menuju halaman belakang rumahnya yang ia yakini Yieun berada disana.

Nafas Jackson terengah-engah saat dia sampai disana. Memang benar ada seseorang disana, tapi orang itu bukanlah Yieun seperti yang Jackson harapkan. Melainkan seseorang yang bibirnya ia kecup semalam yang tengah menyirami bunga-bunga yang sudah hampir layu sambil bernyanyi. Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat Jackson tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Apalagi saat Mark yang mendengar suara nafas Jackson yang terengah-engah berhenti benyanyi dan menoleh kearahnya dan mengunci mata dengannya sekilas.

"Eo, kau sudah bangun? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian. Bangunkan yang lain agar kita bisa makan bersama, aku akan selesai sebentar lagi." Jelas Mark yang masih sibuk menyirami bunga-bunga dihadapannya.

Jackson masih diam ditempatnya. Ini semua tidak bisa dipercaya olehnya. Dia bisa mengerti bahwa dia tidak baru saja bangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Tapi dia tidak mengerti mengapa Mark ada disana, menyirami bunga dan menyanyikan lagu seperti yang Yieun lakukan? Sekarang dia mulai bertanya-tanya apa mungkin ini mimpi yang sebenarnya. Bahwa kenyataaanya Yieun memang sudah tidak ada dan Jackson hanya bermimpi tentang sosok penghuni, atau lebih tepatnya tamu baru yang belakangan ini selalu mencuri perhatiannya. Mungkin dia hanya merasa bersalah pada Yieun karena bukannya berkabung dia malah tertarik pada orang asing yang baru ia kenal, hingga ia bermimpi seperti ini.

"HYUUNG!" teriakan Yugyeom membuyarkan pikiran Jackson. "HYUNGG AYO SARAPAN!.. HYUUUUNGG!"

"Nee~~!" sahut Mark yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan meletakkan selang yang ia pegang ke tempatnya.

Mark sontak terkejut saat dia memutar badannya dan masih melihat Jackson disana. "Mengapa kau masih- aku kira kau sudah mem-"

"HHHHYUUUUNGGG!"

"Nee! Aku kesana sekarang!" Mark berlari kecil lalu menarik tangan Jackson saat ia melewatinya. "Ayo cepat! Kau tau sendiri Yugyeom sangat sensitif mengenai makanan. Dia bisa marah jika kita membiarkannya menunggu lama!" Jackson mau tidak mau ikut berlari bersama Mark menuju ruang makan, karena yang Mark katakan barusan memang benar. Dia tidak mau dahinya bernasib buruk dan dilempar sendal oleh Yugyeom.

"Mengapa kalian lama sekali!" protes Yugyeom pada mereka saat mereka sudah sampai dimeja makan dan mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing.

Mark membalas Yugyeom dengan kikikan kecil sebelum menuangkan nasi kepiring Jackson dan kepiringnya sendiri, mengikuti yang lain yang sudah memiliki jatah di piring masing-masing.

Yang diamati diam-diam oleh Im Jae Bum.

Jika Jaebum tidak percaya sepenuhnya dengan perkataan yang pernah Jinyoung katakan sebelumnya, kini dia benar-benar seratus persen percaya padanya saat melhat menu sarapan mereka. Tidak sembarang orang yang memasak nasi goreng kimchi seperti ini. Dia melirik kearah Jackson yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan melihat ekspresi wajah Jackson yang ia yakini sama dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Ada yang aneh dari semua ini dan Jaebum harus mencari tau.

Semuanya terlalu asyik menyantap makanan (atau dalam kasus Jaebum dan Jackson, terlalu dalam didalam pikiran masing-masing) dan tidak mendengar suara _password_ yang berbunyi dan pintu terbuka.

"Jackson ah~~ Bambammie~~" Suara sepatu _high heels_ dan gonggongan anjing terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita berpakaian elegan terlihat masuk ke ruang makan ditemani seekor _golden retriever_ berwarna putih.

"EOMMA!" Seru Bambam yang lekas memeluk ibunya.

Bukannya menyambut kedatangan ibunya atau memberinya pelukan seperti yang Bambam lakukan, Jackson malah mempertanyakan arti kedatangan ibunya. " _Mom_ , dalam rangka apa kau kesini?" tanya Jackson. Ibunya tidak pernah datang jika tidak ada maksud tertentu.

"Oh~ sweety~" melepaskan pelukan Bambam, Mrs. Wang menghampiri Jackson dan memijat-mijat pundaknya dengan lembut. " _Mom_ hanya mau mengembalikan _flame_ saja. _Mom and Dad will be going away for home for quite a while_ jadi kami tidak bisa merawat _flame_ lagi." Jackson memutar kedua bola matanya, inilah alasan mengapa ibunya jarang mengunjungi mereka. Semenjak berhenti menjadi dokter, ibunya terus sibuk mendampingi ayahnya kemana saja yang jujur Jackson tidak suka. Menurutnya semenjak ibunya berhenti, ibunya berubah dan tidak begitu memperhatikan mereka lagi.

"Duduklah dan bergabung bersama kami, ommoni." Ajak Mark.

"Aw manis sekali~" Mrs. Wang mencubit dagu Mark lembut dan menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan. "Aku suka padamu. Pilihan yang bagus, Gaga~ _as always_." Mrs. Wang melirik kearah Jackson dan mengedipkan satu matanya. "Aku sangat ingin bergabung tapi aku sudah harus pergi. Mungkin lain kali."

"Eomma sudah mau pergi?" Bambam mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Dibandingkan dengan ayahnya, dia lebih sayang pada ibunya yang setidaknya menganggap keberadaannya. Disaat ayahnya selalu memilih Jackson, ibunya lah yang akan selalu memilihnya mengetahui suaminya adalah seorang ayah yang pilih kasih.

"Mm~ Ibu akan sering berkunjung." Melirik kearah Mark sekilas, Mrs. Wang berkata pada Jackson dengan senyuman misterius. "Pastikan dalam kunjungan keduaku dia ada disini, ne? Sudah waktunya.." Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Jackson pelan lalu mengelus kepala _flame_ yang sedang bermain dengan Mark. "Nampaknya kau tidak akan kesepian lagi karena ditinggal Jackson kerja." dan kembali berpaling ke Bambam. " _Byebye sweethearts_!" Mrs. Wang mencium kening Bambam terlebih dahulu sebelum berjalan keluar rumah.

Jackson mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ibunya sudah salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Mark bahkan memintanya untuk segera menikah secara tidak langsung. Dia semakin tidak bisa menatap Mark tepat dimatanya karena kejadian semalam. Saat dia mencium Mark secara tiba-tiba sudah membuatnya tidak punya muka untuk menatap Mark ditambah lagi dengan ibunya yang bertingkah seperti ini.

"Eish!" gerutu Jackson saat _flame_ menggigit-gigiti celana yang ia gunakan. _Flame_ adalah hadiah yang ia berikan untuk Yieun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 22. Dia dan _flame_ memang mempunyai hubungan yang kurang akur, keduanya selalu berebut perhatian Yieun dan saling cemburu satu sama lain. Oleh sebab itu dia meminta ibunya untuk mengurus _flame_ semenjak kepergian Yieun.

"Pssh! Anjing memang tau yang mana yang jahat." Desis Mark. " _Flame_ ah~ jangan begitu _okay_? Anja!" perintah Mark yang herannya dituruti oleh _flame_. _Flame_ pun melepaskan gigitannya dari celana Jackson dan duduk dengan manis menghadap Mark. "ssoon!" Mark mengulurkan tangannya dan lekas dijabat oleh tangan berbulu milik _flame_. "bbang!" Mark membuat pistol dengan jari-jarinya dan membuatt gerakan menembak. _Flame_ pun terkapar dilantai dan membuat Mark tersenyum puas.

"Geurae, tetaplah begitu."

Jackson menaikkan satu alisnya, rasa penasarannya semakin bertambah. _Flame_ tidak pernah mau mendengarkan perintah orang lain, _flame_ hanya menurut pada Yieun. Ini hanya membuat kecurigaannya tentang yang terjadi di halaman belakang tadi semakin bertambah. Bagaimana bisa orang asing yang baru datang di kehidupannya menjadi sangat dekat begitu cepat dengannya dan semua yang ada didalamnya?

Jackson berpikir terlalu keras hingga membuat kepalanya sakit. Semuanya hanya kebetulan saja, pikirnya. Mark memiliki sifat yang lembut, tidak heran jika seekor anjing menyukainya. Bahkan serigala seperti dirinya saja menyukainya-

 _Shit_.

Jackson menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk membuyarkan pikirannya dan menyantap makananya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka ada satu orang berwajah pucat yang sejak tadi mengamati gerak-gerik mereka secara diam-diam.

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Park Jinyoung.

.

.

* * *

#FLASHBACK#

" _...Seorang wanita bernama Park Yieun."_

 _Jinyoung menggigit jari-jarinya ketakutan dengan keringat dingin yang begitu banyak. Kini dia sedang berada dikamarnya dan Mark. Mark sedang berada di kamar mandi sejak makan malam usai jadi dia hanya sendiri di kamar itu._

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak._

 _Ini tidak mungkin._

 _Dunia tidak mungkin sesempit ini!_

 _Dia hanya paranoid saja._

 _Jinyoung terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya. Kejadian enam bulan lebih yang lalu kembali terputar diotaknya. Ingatannya kembali membawanya ke malam itu, saat sirine sebuah mobil ambulance terdengar dan semua dokter berlarian._

 _..._

 _..._

 _6 bulan lalu._

 _Jinyoung baru saja keluar dari ruang 707 tempat Mark dirawat dengan lemas dan tak bersemangat. Dokter baru saja mengatakan padanya bahwa hyung-nya tidak memiliki harapan untuk hidup lagi. Bahwa jika hyung-nya masih bisa bernafas hingga saat ini, itu semua adalah berkat alat-alat yang dipasang di tubuhnya. Dokter itu membujuknya untuk memberi izin rumah sakit untuk melepaskan alat-alat itu. 'Biarkan hyung-mu bebas, dia pasti sangat kesakitan.' Kata sang dokter._

 _Dokter itu pasti gila, pikirnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruh Jinyoung untuk menyerah atas kehidupan Mark? Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan kakaknya mati saat masih ada nafas di dalam tubuh Mark (walau dibantu dengan alat..)? Dia akan menjalani sisa hidupnya bersama dengan rasa bersalah jika dia melakukan itu._

 _Oleh sebab itu Jinyoung berkata tidak._

 _Jinyoung berkata uangku sangat banyak, berapapun tagihan rumah sakit nanti dia pasti akan membayarnya._

 _Jinyoung tengah berjalan mencoba mencari udara segar untuk menenangkan pikirannya, hal yang menjadi rutinitasnya selama di rumah sakit. Sesampainya di luar gedung, Jinyoung melihat sebuah ambulans datang menuju ruang unit gawat darurat. Sirine itu terdengar begitu desperate dibanding sirine biasanya. Lalu para dokter yang sedang bertugas di UGD tersebut berlarian kearah ambulans tersebut._

 _Jinyoung bertanya-tanya, yang datang hanyalah satu ambulans saja tapi mengapa semua dokter terlihat begitu sibuk dan panik?_

 _Pasien VIP, ia dengar._

 _Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan seorang perawat dan asisten dokter yang sedang bergosip bersama dengan seorang resepsionis. Jinyoung yang lugu dan polos, yang tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa hyung-nya itu, merasa seperti mendapatkan pertanyaan akan segala doanya. Diapun pergi ke gereja untuk mengucapkan terimakasih._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Jinyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali dan mencoba membuang ingatannya tentang malam itu. Dengan panik dia membuka koper dan mengemasi pakaian-pakaian miliknya dan Mark untuk berjaga-jaga.  
_

.

.

Jackson sedang melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tidak sempat ia selesaikan di kantor tadi. Karena tidak ingin lembur sendirian di kantor dia akhirnya membawa berkas-berkasnya ke rumah dan sekarang ia sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya ditemani segelas besar _wine_ yang ia teguk sesekali sebagai penghibur. Jackson memijat-mijat lembut lekukan hidungnya, rasa penyesalan karena telah mengabaikan pekerjaannya selama berbulan-bulan baru ia rasakan. Jika dia tau dia akan berakhir seperti ini dia tidak akan mengambil cuti lebih dari satu minggu.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka dengan kasar dan membuatnya merasa sangat kesal. Dengan malas dan kesal ia melirik kearah pintu dan mendapatkan seorang Jaebum yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang ia berikan padanya, dari ekor matanya Jackson bisa melihat kedua tangan Jaebum yang terkepal. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung kursi dan menyandarkan kedua sikunya di lengan kursi yang sedang ia duduki, serta melipat jari-jarinya, mencoba untuk terlihat santai. Dia tau Jaebum akan datang.

Jackson tau Jaebum akan datang tapi dia tidak tau kalau Jaebum akan melewatkan acara basa-basi dan langsung melandaskan pukulan ke wajahnya, jadi dia belum menyiapkan diri saat Jaebum mendekatinya dan meninju pipi kirinya dengan kuat. " _What the fuck_?!"

"Kau benar-benar memecatku, huh?"

" _I warned you about that, you should've saw it coming._ "

Jaebum mendengus. "Benar-benar menjijikan. _I'm so fed up trying to cope up with your attitude_!"

Jackson tertawa hambar. "Apa jabatan begitu penting bagimu sampai kau menjadi seperti ini?"

Satu tinjuan kembali mendarat di pipi kiri Jackson.

"Apa seperti itu aku dimatamu? Kau tidak mengenaliku sama sekali huh? Kau pikir aku seperti ini karena jabatanku diambil? Aku seperti ini karena aku kecewa padamu, aku tidak bodoh Wang Jackson! Dengan mencabut posisiku sebagai sekertarismu itu sama saja mencabut persahabatan kita! Bukan karena uang, kau tau jika aku tidak menjadi sekertarismu maka tidak ada waktu bagi kita untuk bertem-"

"Lalu apa kau mengenalku?!" Belum selesai Jaebum bicara Jackson sudah memotong perkataannya dengan nada tinggi yang jarang sekali ia gunakan. Jackson berdiri dan kini berada tepat didepan Jaebum. "Apa kau mengenalku, Im Jae Bum?! Dulu aku pikir kau mengenalku lebih baik dari siapa pun tapi belakangan ini kau membuktikan bahwa aku salah!" Ujar Jackson sambil menusuk-nusuk dada Jaebum dengan jari telunjuknya. "Baguslah kalau kau sadar dengan mencabut jabatanmu itu juga berarti bahwa aku sudah tidak percaya lagi padamu, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Apa kesetiaanku pada persahabatan kita tidak cukup jelas? Apa aku, yang selalu mengalah, yang selalu menghadapi sifatmu yang menjijikan dengan sabar selama ini tidak cukup?! Baguslah-"

"... _get out_."

"-mulai sekarang aku tidak perlu melihat wajahmu dan menghadapi kelakuan burukmu lagi! Aku sudah muak, aku juga yakin Yugyeom dan Bambam pun sudah muak denganmu! Kau tidak akan pernah berubah Wang Jackson! Kau selamanya akan-"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jackson memukul wajah Jaebum dengan kepalan tangannya. Jujur Jackson sempat meragukan keputusannya untuk memecat Jaebum namun kali ini dia merasa telah melakukan hal yang tepat.

Sosok lain datang memasuki pintu ruang kerjanya, yang sama sekali tidak mencuri perhatian Jackson dari Jaebum

"Jackson ah!" Mark bersyukur saat ia mendengarkan _feeling_ -nya dan berlari ke ruang kerja Jackson saat mendengar suara teriakan Jackson dan Jaebum yang terdengar bahkan sampai ruang tamu. "Jackson ah!" Mark berlari kearah Jackson dan berdiri disisinya lalu memegang kedua bahu Jackson, mencoba menahan amarah Jackson.

"Bajingan.." desis Jaebum sambil mengelap darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan Jackson.

Tidak lama kemudian Bambam dan yang lain ikut datang menyusul Mark. Bambam pun langsung menghampiri Jaebum dan mem- _block_ tubuhnya seperti yang Mark lakukan pada Jackson.

" _I said get out_!" Jackson mencoba mendekati Jaebum untuk memukulnya lagi namun Mark terus mendorongnya bahunya hingga ia kembali ke posisi semula.

"Shhhh.. Jackson ah..." suara Mark bergetar, dia sudah hampir menangis karena ketakutan. Setiap teriakan yang Jackson maupun Jaebum keluarkan membuatnya merasa takut.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita keluar dulu.." Bujuk Bambam yang secara perlahan menggiring Jaebum keluar dari ruang kerja Jackson, diikuti oleh Yugyeom dan Jinyoung.

Saat mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, Mark menggiring Jackson ke tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut dan mendudukannya di sofa. Jackson masih menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong yang juga membuat Mark takut. Dia takut Jackson merasa terluka dengan ucapan Jaebum. "Jackson ah.." bisiknya pelan setelah duduk disamping Jackson.

Tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari Jackson, Mark memegang kedua pipi Jackson dan memutar kepalanya hingga mata Jackson bertemu dengan matanya yang sukses membuat Mark meneteskan air matanya. Dia bisa melihat luka dimata Jackson dengan jelas.

"Jackson ah.." panggil Mark lirih, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dia memanggil nama Jackson dengan nada seperti itu. "Jackson ah.. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau tidak sendiri di dunia ini. Kau punya aku, _okay_?" Dia menarik Jackson kedalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan kencang, mencoba menyampaikan rasa simpatinya melalui pelukan tersebut. "Jaebum hanya sedang emosi saja. Dia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu."

Jackson akhirnya memberikan Mark respon dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk leher Mark dan membiarkan elusan lembut yang Mark lakukan pada punggungnya menenanginya. Jackson tidak bermaksud membuat Jaebum marah seperti itu. Jackson hanya ingin Jaebum merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengetahui bahwa ternyata sahabatmu tidak begitu mengenalmu. Jackson hanya ingin Jaebum mencicipinya lalu merundingkannya dengannya kemudian semuanya beres. Jaebum dapat kembali bekerja dan Jackson mendapatkan sahabatnya yang dulu kembali. Dia tidak menyangka Jaebum akan menyebutnya menjijikan.

Dia benar-benar dalam kondisi _mental-breakdown_.

"Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Aku tau." Potong Mark. "Aku tau, Jackson. Aku mengerti." Mark melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali memegang kedua pipi Jackson ditelapak tangannya. "Semua yang dikatakan Jaebum tidak benar. Kau adalah pria terhebat yang pernah ku temui. Kau sangat menyayangi keluargamu walaupun kau menunjukan yang sebaliknya. Kau selalu menjaga dan melindungi Bambam, kau mengajaknya pindah keluar rumah karena tidak mau melihat Bambam terus-terusan disakiti Ayahmu. Kau meneruskan pekerjaan Ayahmu dan menyerahkan mimpimu menjadi seorang dokter walaupun sebenarnya kau tau kau bisa menolak. Jaebum pasti sangat bodoh, Jackson.. Dia tau kau orang yang sangat keras kepala dan kasar jika kau mau, mengapa dia tidak bertanya-tanya mengapa kau menuruti kehendak ayahmu? Karena jika kau tidak melakukannya ayahmu akan menyalahkan Bambam, bukan?"

"..."

"Kau pria yang hebat, Jackson. Aku bangga padamu." Mark menundukkan wajah Jackson sedikit dan mengecup lembut dahinya.

Jackson merasakan telapak tangan Mark yang lembut mengusap pipinya yang basah, tanpa Jackson sadari kedua matanya telah meneteskan air mata untuk yang pertama kalinya. Selama ini Jackson selalu diam, memendam semuanya sendirian dan memilih untuk diam. Jackson tidak pernah mengeluh atas semua beban yang ia pikul. Dia selalu mengalah pada semua perintah ayahnya. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana perasaannya selama ini. Namun Mark mengerti. Pria yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itu sangat paham apa yang ia rasakan.

Oleh karena itu Jackson mengikuti kata hatinya dan memeluk pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu, berharap dia juga akan mengerti bahwa Jackson sangat berterimakasih padanya. Pada saat Jackson memeluk Mark, Jackson dapat merasakan detakan jantung mereka yang terdengar serentak yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Jackson pernah membaca sebuah buku dan dia percaya dengan apa yang ia baca. Bahwa di dunia ini hanya ada dua pasang jantung yang berdetak bersamaan, dan pemilik jantung yang lain adalah pasangan hidupnya.

Rupanya tidak hanya Jackson yang dapat merasakan itu.

" _Jackson.. Do you know that each person has different heartbeat?_ "

Seperti _Deja Vu_ , kejadian yang dulu pernah terjadi terulang kembali. Jackson pernah melakukan ini. Memeluk seseorang dan mendengarkan setiap detakan jantungnya yang beriringan dengan jantungnya sendiri.

" _And do you know that hearts of soulmate beat in times_?"

Dengan sekejap Jackson mendorong tubuh Mark jauh darinya dan menatap kedua mata yang menatapnya dengan bingung. _And then something clicked into his mind_. Dia terlalu emosional untuk menyadarinya. Benar. Mark adalah pria yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa tau sebanyak itu? Di dunia ini hanya Yieun...

 _Then everything clicked into his mind_.

Jackson yakin ini bukan hanya sekedar kebetulan, karena kebetulan tidak akan terjadi berulang kali. Pasti ada alasan mengapa Jackson merasa begitu nyaman bersama orang asing yang (entah) kebetulan (atau tidak) menumpang di rumahnya. Dan Jackson yakin alasan itu pasti berkaitan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Park Yieun.

.

* * *

.

sebelumnya maaf updatenya lama, laptop author ilang ;;;;;;;;;;;

author masih dalam kondisi menboong dan stress, fangirl akut macem author pasti ngerti rasanya kehilangan harta karun berharga yaitu Hard Disk laptop (laptop nya sih enggak, tapi isinya..)

tadinya ini mau di discontinued soalnya males nulis ulang lagi..

tapi gegara banyak yang review suruh update..

hah...


	6. Chapter 6

_6 bulan yang lalu.._

" _Aku rasa kakakmu sudah tidak memiliki harapan hidup lagi." Ujar Dokter yang merawat Mark pada Jinyoung. "Satu-satunya yang membuatnya masih hidup sekarang adalah alat-alat medis."_

 _Jinyoung diam. Dia tau kearah mana perbincangan ini akan berlanjut._

" _Lebih baik kau membuat keputusan sekarang. Jinyoung ssi, jangan paksa hyung-mu untuk bernafas lagi karena setiap nafas yang ia hembus menyakitinya.." Lanjut sang dokter._

 _Kalau dokter sudah berkata seperti itu Jinyoung bisa berkata apa? Dia merasa kecil karena rasa bersalah yang berhasil dokter itu buat. Mungkin dia memang harus merelakan Mark pergi..._

 _Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya mulai berair. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat keputusan atas nyawa kakaknya sendiri? Jika dia tidak membuat keputusan untuk mencabut semua alat medis yang membantu jantung Mark tetap berdetak dia akan merasa bersalah sudah menyakiti hyung-nya. Jika dia mencabutnya maka dia akan merasa menyesal._ _Jinyoung sangat bingung..Keputusan mana yang harus dia ambil?  
_

 _Menghela nafasnya, sang dokter memberikan solusi satu-satunya. Solusi yang ada tapi jalan menuju kearahnya hampir tidak ada.  
_

" _Jika ada donor.. mungkin saja...?"_

 _Jinyoung mengerti apa yang sang dokter coba sampaikan padanya. Mereka sudah pernah membincangkannya, Jinyoung bahkan sudah menawarkan dirinya sebagai pendonor yang ditolak langsung oleh sang dokter._

 _Sang pendonor tidak boleh dalam keadaan hidup, jelas sang dokter. Dia menolak membunuh orang yang sehat bugar demi menyelamatkan orang yang lain._

 _"Donor organ ini biasanya bisa hanya setengahnya saja. Tapi dalam situasi seperti hyung-mu, kita butuh semua organnya.. Utuh."_

 _"..."_

 _"Pendonor yang dalam kondisi sudah meninggal pun tidak boleh lebih dari satu jam setelah kematiannya.."_

 _Dimana bisa Jinyoung dapatkan orang hidup yang bersedia untuk mendonorkannya? Itu sama saja bunuh diri. Dimana Jinyoung bisa bertemu keluarga yang ikhlas mendonorkan organ salah satu keluarganya? Berapapun yang Jinyoung tawarkan mereka tidak akan menerimanya._

 _Merasa pengap akan pikirannya yang terus meluap-luap, dengan perasaan pasrah Jinyoung keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan kepala tertunduk. Berharap saat ia kembali, ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan dokter.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _Menghirup udara segar terasa sangat menenangkan setelah menghirup bau obat-obatan yang membuatnya muak. Diperjalanannya menuju gereja untuk meminta petunjuk, Jinyoung mendengar suara sirine ambulans yang membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya yang masih tertunduk. Dia melihat hampir semua dokter berlarian menuju ambulans tersebut._

" _Ya! Cepat sedikit! YA!" teriak dokter yang menangani Mark, dokter tersebut langsung terburu-buru keluar rumah sakit saat mendapat telepon darurat dari ambulans. Melihat kepanikannya Jinyoung bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dokter tersebut lah yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien ambulans yang baru datang itu._

" _Siapa itu? Siapa itu?" seorang resepsionis yang baru saja berpapasan dengan Jinyoung di lobi tadi muncul dari arah belakangnya._

 _Seorang asisten dokter yang baru saja turun dari ambulans membuka maskernya dan mendesah keras. "Pasien VIP. Hampir saja dia mati ditanganku..Hampir saja masa depanku hancur.. Ah~ untung saja pekerjaanku selesai sampai sana.." ujarnya sambil menghampiri si resepsionis._

" _Wae wae?" tanya perawat yang datang bersama resepsionis tadi dengan rasa penasaran. Berita ini bisa ia jadikan bahan gosipan selanjutnya dengan teman perawatnya yang lain. "Apa lukanya parah?"_

" _Jika selamatpun pasti akan cacat! Dan itupun hanya sebuah 'jika'." Jawab sang asisten dosen yang masih berdebar-debar karena nasibnya yang hampir sial._

" _Omo!" seorang perawat lain datang dengan wajah histeris. "Bukankah yang lewat tadi itu Park Yieun?!"_

" _Benarkah?!" asisten dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien dari ambulans tadi membulatkan matanya. "Pantas saja wajahnya tidak asing! Rupanya aku pernah melihatnya di koran!"_

" _Omo.. Bagaimana ya dengan tunangannya yang tampan itu..?"_

 _Jinyoung menghela nafasnya lega kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pekerja rumah sakit yang masih bergosip ria dengan sebuah senyuman pertama yang ia ukir sejak menginjakkan kaki dirumah sakit itu._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Park Jinyoung!"

Jinyoung terlonjak kaget saat melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di dekat ranjangnya. Terlalu hanyut dalam ingatan yang bisa disebut mimpi buruknya dia sampai tidak sadar akan kehadiran Jaebum di kamar yang ia tempati.

"Eo.. Bummie.. W-wae?"

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk berkemas dan segera turun kebawah?!" bentak Jaebum yang emosinya masih belum stabil akibat pertengkarannya dengan Jackson tadi.

"Aku sudah berkemas.." jawab Jinyoung dengan suara yang pelan. Jinyoung memang sudah berkemas jauh-jauh hari untuk berjaga-jaga. Berjaga-jaga jika Jackson tau yang sebenarnya dan mengusirnya dan Mark. Atau yang lebih parah menuntutnya dan mengirimnya ke penjara. Sebelum hal itu terjadi Jinyoung berkemas dan merencanakan untuk kabur.

Melihat Jinyoung yang kembali berpikir dengan keras, Jaebum menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan duduk dihadapannya. "Jinyoung ah.. Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, bukan?"

"..."

"Aku tau ada yang kau sembunyikan.."

"..."

"Yasudah.. kalau kau ti-"

"Jaebum ah.."

"..Ne?"

"Aku.. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah padaku."

Jaebum mengangguk dua kali lalu menggenggam tangan Jinyoung erat. "Tentu saja." Jaebum tidak lupa tersenyum lembut untuk meyakinkan Jinyoung.

"Jaebum ah..."

...

...

...

Jinyoung pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi enam bulan yang lalu. Ditengah-tengah ceritanya, Jinyoung sudah meneteskan berbulir-bulir air mata. Terlebih lagi saat Jinyoung melihat ekspresi wajah terkejut Jaebum yang membuat buliran airmata di matanya semakin mengalir dengan cepat. Jinyoung tidak akan berani menghadapi Jackson nanti jika Jaebum marah padanya. Jinyoung tidak berani berdiri sendirian.

"...Jadi maksudmu, kau mengambil organ tubuh Yieun tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya?" tanya Jaebum kepada Jinyoung yang dibalas dengan anggukkan pelan olehnya.

Ribuan kata maaf mungkin sudah keluar dari mulut Jinyoung. Dia terus mengucapkan kata itu seusai menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Jinyoung bahkan tidak berani lagi menatap langsung ke arah wajah kekasihnya dan terus menundukkan kepalanya. Orang yang didepannya bukanlah Jackson dan dia sudah merasa seperti ini, apa jadinya dia jika orang yang mendengar pengakuannya adalah pria tersebut. Jinyoung tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika hal itu terjadi.

...

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, orang yang Jinyoung harapkan tidak akan pernah mendengar pengakuannya itu justru mendengar semuanya dari balik pintu. Suara pelan Mark yang memanggil Jackson menghentikan isakan tangis Jinyoung dan membuatnya membeku ditempat.

"Jackson ah.." Mark menatap punggung bidang orang yang berada dihadapannya.

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditutupi. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkan satu kata yang tidak pernah sempat ia katakan.

Mengabaikan pria dibelakangnya, Jackson menatap lurus tepat ke kedua mata milik Jinyoung yang terbuka sangat lebar yang sedang mencoba menatap apapun selain matanya.

"Organ apa yang berani kau ambil dari tunanganku!" Suara rendah Jackson terdengar sangat dingin dan menakutkan, membuat Jinyoung mencengkram tangan Jaebum kuat-kuat.

"Jackson ah.." panggil Mark lagi namun Jackson tetap membelakanginya dan menolak untuk berbalik.

Jackson mendengus.

"Mianhae..." bahkan setelah mendengar suara Mark yang mulai bergetar pun Jackson masih menolak untuk menatapnya.

"Mianhae..."

Jinyoung pun kembali menangis saat melihat hyung-nya menangis. Menyalah artikan permintaan maaf Mark sebagai permintaan maaf atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan."Ani hyung! Aku yang bersalah! Hyung tidak salah apa-apa.."

"..."

"Mianhae..." adalah ucapan maaf terakhir yang Jackson dengar malam itu karena yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah tubuh Mark yang menabrak punggungnya, dan dengan refleks Jackson berbalik untuk menahan tubuh Mark agar tidak terjatuh menabrak lantai.

"Hyung!" adalah suara terakhir yang Mark dengar sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Jinyoung tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hyung-nya akan kembali koma dan melanjutkan tidur panjangnya. Entah apa penyebabnya, bahkan dokter pun tidak tau. Jika sudah sadar dari koma bahkan sudah pulih seutuhnya setelah melakukan terapi seharusnya pasien tidak akan koma kembali. Kecuali jika sang pasien mengalami kecelakaan lagi, yang sudah dipastikan Jinyoung bahwa tidak ada kecelakaan yang terjadi.

"Hal ini diluar kendali kami, kami juga tidak tau mengapa Mark-ssi bisa kembali koma. Jelas-jelas dia sudah sadar..." Dokter yang terus dimaki-maki Jinyoung sejak tadi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke wajah Jinyoung. "Sudah kukatakan, donor itu tidak sembarangan. Organ yang didonorkan harus sesuai dengan resipien tapi kau tidak mau mendengarku." Ujarnya dengan sedikit emosi sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jackson yang juga berada diruangan itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar perkataan dokter barusan. "Setidaknya kau harus memastikan itu terlebih dahulu. Jadi kau tidak membunuh seseorang dengan sia-sia. Sekarang satu dari keduanya pun tidak ada yang selamat!" tudingnya.

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu ini rumah sakit!" suara Jaebum pun tidak lebih kecil dari suara Jackson.

"Sebegitu inginnya kah kau mencari donor sampai hal itu pun tidak bisa kau pastikan?!" Jackson tidak memperdulikan Jaebum dan peringatannya sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa Jinyoung melakukan hal gegabah seperti itu? Bukannya menyelamatkan hyung-nya, dia bisa saja malah memperparah keadaan. Jackson sangat marah.

"Apa kau membela Yieun sekarang?" Jaebum meletakan telapak tangannya di dada Jackson dan mendorongnya sedikit agar Jackson menghadap kearahnya dan membiarkan Jinyoung sendiri. "Jangan lupa Wang Jackson, Yieun meninggal karena dia selingkuh darimu! Dia tidak pantas dibela!"

Sepertinya umpan yang Jaebum berikan pada Jackson berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jackson secara total dari Jinyoung. Kini pria yang sangat marah sebelumnya itu terdiam menatap kosong ke matanya. Melihat kedua mata itu membuat Jaebum gentar sedikit dan perasaan bersalah kembali memakannya. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam dia berhasil melukai sahabatnya itu dua kali. _Bagus, Jaebum. Kau memang sahabat yang sangat baik._

"Lalu maksudmu dia pantas diperlakukan seperti ini? Kesempatan hidupnya dirampas begitu saja?! Kalau saja kekasihmu ini tidak mencuri jantungnya mungkin dia masih bernafas hingga sekarang! Kekasihmu ini membunuh seseorang, Jaebum! Dan kau membelanya!?"

Jinyoung membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu tetapi dia terlalu takut dengan Jackson saat itu. Malam ini Jackson terlihat lebih menakutkan dari biasanya. Jadi dia menutup mulutnya kembali. Toh, dia memang merasa bersalah. Benar atau tidaknya fakta dari tudingan Jackson, dia memang bersalah.

"Ini bukan tentang perselingkuhan! Ini tentang hidup! Bagaimana jika keluarga Yieun menuntut kekasihmu? Bagaimana jika mereka menuntutnya?" Jackson menunjuk jarinya kearah Mark yang masih tidak sadarkan diri berulang kali.

Tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Jaebum yang mungkin sudah menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakannya memanglah benar, Jackson keluar dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

.

"Bummie.." bisik Jinyoung pelan dengan suara gemetar. "Aku membunuh seseorang?"

"Shh~ Jinyoung ah, istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam." Jaebum menggiring Jinyoung menuju sofa dan membantunya berbaring disana.

"Bummie.. Aku-"

"Shh, aku akan keluar sebentar mencari minuman hangat. Kau tunggu disini ya?" Jaebum mengambil selimut lebih yang ada diranjang Mark dan memberikannya pada Jinyoung. "Aku tidak akan lama." Jaebum berbalik hendak pergi, namun Jinyoung memanggilnya lagi.

Jaebum menoleh sedikit.

...

...

...

* * *

.

.

Jackson mengisi _shot glass_ nya penuh dan menegaknya lagi, mengisinya lagi dan menegaknya lagi. Itulah yang dia lakukan selama tiga puluh menit terakhir. Setelah tegakan kesekian pun Jackson masih belum puas dengan efek sampingnya. Dia sudah lebih dari ukuran ' _tipsy_ ' bahkan sudah bisa dikatakan ' _drunk_ ' tapi tidak semabuk yang ia harapkan.

Rasa pusing memang ada. Kepalanya sudah sedikit merasa berat. Tapi tidak seberat yang ia harapkan. Dia ingin minum sampai begitu beratnya kepalanya dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat namanya.

Jackson menatap _shot glass_ yang dipegangnya, berpikir haruskah dia mengganti _liquor_ -nya dengan yang memiliki kadar alkohol lebih tinggi?

"Hyung.. Apa kau marah pada Jinyoung hyung?" tanya Bambam yang sejak tadi menontoni hyungnya bersama Yugyeom.

Marah?

Ya, Jackson marah. Tapi pada siapa ia tidak begitu tau.

Pada Jinyoung?

Ya, seharusnya. Dia harus merasa marah pada Jinyoung. Tapi dia tidak yakin.

Jackson meremas kepalanya frustasi.

"Apa kau begitu marah, hyung.." tanya Bambam lagi yang menyalah artikan reaksi Jackson atas pertanyaannya.

Aneh. Ini aneh. Jackson benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Apa itu benar sebuah amarah? Atau.. Kecewa? Jackson tidak tau. Jackson tidak begitu paham dengan macam-macam perasaan, dia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang mana. Dan itu membuatnya frustasi sekarang.

Atau mungkin dia sudah sangat mabuk.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi.. Dia minum karena alasan tersebut. Jadi tidak, perasaan aneh itu bukan karena dia sedang mabuk.

Jadi apa? Sosok Jackson Wang tidak pernah seperti ini. Dilatih sejak usia dini mengajarinya untuk berpikir dengan sangat baik. Apapun masalahnya, Jackson Wang tau jawabannya. Jackson memulai dari apa yang harus ia lakukan..

Sejujurnya dia sudah tau dia seharusnya menghubungi keluarga Yieun dan pengacara untuk menyiapkan berkas tuntutan. Tapi mengapa dia tidak melakukannya?

Aneh. Ini aneh. Jackson benar-benar tidak tau mengapa dia melakukannya.

Atau mungkin dia sudah sangat mabuk.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi.. Dia minum karena alasan tersebut juga. Karena dia tidak bisa membawa dirinya mendekati telepon genggamnya. Dia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan... Mengatakan...

Mengatakan apa?

Argh!

Lalu kejadian di ruang kerjanya terlintas dipikirannya. Dia pun terkekeh pahit. Dia tidak percaya dengan lugunya dia berpikir bahwa Tuhan mengirimya belahan jiwa lain untuk menggantikan Yieun. Jackson bahkan berpikir sejauh menikahi Mark. Pria yang bahkan namanya saja tidak dia ketahui sampai sekarang. Jinyoung? Itukah namanya?

Gila bukan? Yang Mark lakukan hanyalah memeluk Jackson, memegang kedua pipinya dan membuatnya merasa tenang dan Jackson sudah ingin menikahinya. Hanya karena Jackson yang ditakuti orang-orang itu, untuk pertama kalinya merasa takut. Dia takut jika dia tidak menikahi Mark secepat mungkin Mark juga akan meninggalkannya. Seperti apa yang Yieun lakukan dulu. Meninggalkannya untuk pria lain.. Jackson mendengus. Mengingat perilaku Mark yang menyerupai mantan tunangannya itu, tidak heran jika nanti pun dia akan meninggalkan Jackson. Karena Mark.. Bukanlah Mark. Semua yang ia lakukan itu semua Yieun yang lakukan. Karena jantung _soulmate_ Jackson berdetak didalam tubuhnya. Dan itu semua pun dilakukan karena Yieun mungkin saja merasa bersalah pada Jackson. Dia bahkan meminta maaf...

Jackson menyandarkan punggungnya di bantalan sofa dengan helaan nafas yang kencang. Kepalanya sudah merasa berat dan matanya sudah sulit dibuka. Jackson pun menutup matanya, tidak menyadari tatapan prihatin yang Yugyeom dan Bambam berikan padanya.

 _Tch._

Bohong. Ibunya berbohong saat Jackson menanyakan mengapa ibunya tidak menceraikan ayahnya saja.

" _Seburuk apapun pasangan hidupmu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkannya."_

" _Wae?"_

" _Karena dia soulmate-mu. Orang-orang tidak berbohong saat mereka mengatakan kalau cinta itu buta, Gaga.."_

.

.

.

.

.

Jackson pun tertidur.

* * *

" _Do you know that each person has different heartbeat? And do you know that hearts of soulmate beat in times_?"

...

...

Jackson memang selalu menuruti kemauan ayahnya dengan terpaksa demi Bambam, tetapi Jackson memiliki moto hidup sendiri; yaitu bahwa dia akan menuruti apa saja kemauan ayahnya namun tidak dengan urusan cinta. Jackson tidak mau hidup dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dan disatukan hanya karena hubungan bisnis. Apalagi saat ibunya mengatakan bahwa di dunia ini ada satu orangyang diciptakan hanya khusus untuknya. Jika ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan di dunia ini, hal itu adalah pulang ke rumah setelah seharian menjadi boneka ayahnya untuk disambut oleh pasangan hidupnya itu. Dimana Jackson bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri saat pintu rumahnya telah tertutup.

Namun saat Jackson masih duduk di bangku perkuliahan, Jackson dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang dipilih oleh Ayahnya. Mengingat sifat keras ayahnya, Jackson tau apapun yang ia lakukan untuk menolak perintah itu akan berbuah sia-sia. Ayahnya bahkan akan bertindak sejauh mengancam kehidupan seseorang yang ia kencani. Bukan berarti Jackson sudah mempunyai seseorang dalam hidupnya. Namun begitu juga, bukan berarti Jackson belum punya seseorang dalam hatinya.

Lalu mengapa dia menerima perjodohan itu dan bahkan bertunangan dengannya?

Karena jauh sebelum perjodohan itu dilakukan, jauh saat Jackson masih kecil, Jackson telah bertemu dengan 'orang yang diciptakan hanya untuknya' itu. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, dia yakini adalah tunangannya sendiri. Park Yieun.

...

...

 _17 tahun yang lalu.._

 _Jackson yang berusia sepuluh tahun berlari dengan sangat bersemangat di tengah-tengah keramaian yang memenuhi jalan pasar malam. Jangan salahkan anak kecil yang tengah tertawa-tawa kecil bahagia itu, dia baru pertama kali menghirup udara segar dan tempat pertama yang ia datangi setelah bertahun-tahun terkurung di rumahnya yang besar adalah pasar malam. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak berlari seperti itu dan tanpa sadar meninggalkan adik satu-satunya, si kecil Bambam yang masih berusia lima tahun bersama ibunya._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya ayahnya pergi melakukan business trip tanpa mengajak ibunya. Kesempatan langka itu dijadikan ibunya yang merasa anaknya memiliki hak untuk merasakan apa yang anak-anak lain rasakan sebagai kesempatan mengajak anak-anaknya berjalan-jalan. Nyonya Wang tidak mau anaknya tumbuh besar tanpa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak-anak dan langsung tumbuh besar. Terlebih lagi anak pertamanya, yang sejak usia tujuh tahun terus dididik dengan keras dan diberi beban berat sebagai ahli waris keluarga Wang._

" _Gaga!" panggil Nyonya Wang saat Jackson melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari sesukanya._

" _Hahahahaha~" Jackson mendengar ibunya memanggilnya, tapi hal baru yang ia rasakan saat itu membuatnya mengabaikan ibunya. Toh dia yakin kalaupun dia kehilangan ibunya nanti pasti dia akan menemukannya. Jika dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan ibunya, dia yakin ahjussi-ahjussi berpakaian serba hitam yang dibayar ayahnya akan menemukannya. Jadi Jackson kecil terus berlari._

 _Tidak lama setelah itu, tanpa sengaja Jackson bertabrakan dengan anak kecil yang ia perkirakan seusia dengan Bambam. Jackson tidak pernah melihat anak perempuan secantik itu dalam sepuluh tahun hidupnya. Mungkin karena hidupnya disekelilingi oleh pria._

 _Anak kecil itu sangat cantik hingga membuat Jackson melamun untuk sekejap, Jackson sangat suka dengan kedua bola mata itu. Jackson juga suka dengan pipinya. Juga bibirnya. Bahkan rambutnya yang cukup pendek dibandingkan anak perempuan lainnya. Jackson menatap wajah anak cantik yang terjatuh karena tubuh mungilnya jelas kalah besar dari Jackson. Mulai saat itu jika Jackson pernah berkata tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari ibunya di dunia ini maka dia pasti berbohong._

 _Bahkan saat menangis pun dia terlihat sangat cantik.. Batin Jackson kecil._

 _Jackson yang baru menyadari bahwa anak perempuan itu sedang menangis pun berjongkok dan memeluknya seperti yang ibunya selalu lakukan jika ia atau Bambam menangis, dan benar anak perempuan kecil yang cantik tersebut berhenti menangis tidak lama kemudian. Namun alasan utama ia berhenti menangis bukanlah pelukan Jackson, tapi karena detakan jantung mereka yang berdetak beriringan, yang membuatnya memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu._

 _Jackson kecil pun terkekeh kecil._ _Ibunya, yang merupakan dokter spesialis jantung pernah memberitahunya sesuatu. Bahwa di dunia ini, setiap orang memiliki pasangan hidup atau biasa disebut soulmate. Soulmate itu juga berarti belahan jiwa, jadi jika Jackson ingin tau siapa soulmatenya, maka Jackson harus mencari seseorang yang jantungnya berdetak beriringan dengan jantung miliknya. Dan Jackson tidak pernah menyangka dia akan menemukan soulmatenya secepat ini. Dia pun tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebar yang terukir dibibirnya.  
_

" _Ippeuni... Do you know that each person has different heartbeat? And do you know that hearts of soulmate beat in times_?" _bisik_ _Jackson yang terus mengusap-usap punggung 'soulmate'nya yang berada dipelukannya itu sampai isakannya berhenti._

 _Tidak lama kemudian,_ t _erdengar samar-samar suara ibu sang anak perempuan yang terus meneriaki nama anaknya._  
" _Yien! Yien!"_

" _Mama.." gumam anak perempuan yang masih berada dipelukan Jackson kecil itu._

" _Hmm? Ibumu?" tanya Jackson yang mendengar gumaman tersebut._

" _Yien!"_

" _MAA!" melepaskan pelukan Jackson, anak perempuan itu berlari kearah suara ibunya._

 _Dan sontak, itu membuat Jackson panik._ _Kesempatan langka ini tidak bisa Jackson lewatkan. Ibunya bilang tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan langka dan menemukan soulmate mereka, jadi jika Jackson menemukannya Jackson tidak boleh melepaskannya. Tapi anak perempuan itu sudah pergi.. Jackson bahkan masih belum tau siapa gadis itu agar bisa diceritakan ke ibunya dan dipamerkan ke Bambam nanti. Dia belum tau siapa namanya agar Jackson juga bisa mencarinya nanti..  
_

" _Namaku Jackson! Wang Jackson!" teriak Jackson dengan keras berharap soulmate-nya itu masih bisa mendengarnya._

 _Gadis kecil itu menoleh sedikit namun tetap berjalan menjauhi Jackson yang dituntun oleh ibunya. Jackson ragu soulmate-nya itu bisa mendengarnya, jarak mereka terlalu jauh.  
_

 _"Lima belas tahun lagi datanglah padaku dan minta aku menikahimu!" Teriak Jackson lagi. Anak kecil itu tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di pinggang ibunya. Sial.  
_

" _GAGA!" suara teriakan Bambam yang cempreng terdengar ditelinga Jackson. Bambam melepaskan genggaman ibunya dan berlari menghampiri Jackson sekencang kaki mungilnya bisa lakukan.  
_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya dia iri dengan suara Bambam, jika Jackson memiliki suara seperti itu soulmate-nya pasti bisa mendengarnya walau dengan jarak satu kilometer sekalipun_

 _..._

 _._

* * *

slow update maaaf..

masih belum semangat buka laptop karena isinya kosong..

xixi..

rushed.

jadi dalam waktu dua jam aja jadi maklumin.

a heads up satu chapter lagi tamat deh.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

Saat Mark tidak sadarkan diri juga setelah satu minggu, Jinyoung memindahkan Mark ke rumah sakit di Portugal karena takut Jackson akan menuntutnya. Jujur Jinyoung menunggu selama seminggu untuk dituntut, ( _what? He's innocent, sue him_ ) dia tau dia bersalah. Namun orang yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi setelah malam pertama Mark kembali dirawat.

Jinyoung tentu saja tidak mau lari dari kesalahannya, dia menghubungi Jackson sebelum pergi untuk berterima kasih atas tumpangan gratis yang sebelumnya ia terima. Jinyoung juga tidak lupa bertanya apa Jackson benar-benar tidak akan mencegahnya pergi dan menuntutnya? ( _what again? He's innocent!_ ) Yang dijawab oleh Jackson, _"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak tau (kepergian kalian)."_

Pandangan Jinyoung terhadap Jackson berubah seketika. Hyung itu _tidak begitu_ menyeramkan lagi dimatanya. Jinyoung terus mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jackson yang memutuskan sambungan mereka saat Jinyoung memasuki ucapan terimakasihnya yang kelima. _As expected from him, Jinyoung thought._

Kini tujuh bulan telah berlalu sejak hari ketika Jinyoung membawa Mark pulang. Tujuh bulan yang ia habiskan siang dan malam menunggu. Tujuh bulan, waktu yang lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Perkataan Yugyeom kembali teringat olehnya, _'Hyung, kata Bambam, selama Mark hyung sadar kemarin, dia dirasuki oleh Yieun noona.'_

Perkataan Yugyeom itu membuat Jinyoung berpikir; apa mungkin yang dikatakan dokter Mark yang sebelumnya benar, bahwa Mark sudah tidak punya harapan hidup? Bahwa satu-satunya yang membuatnya hidup adalah alat-alat medis? Bahwa alasan ia terbangun kemarin adalah Yieun? Jika memang benar, berarti dia sudah memaksa Mark untuk tetap hidup selama ini..

Perkataan dokter sebelumnya soal dia memaksa dan menyakiti Mark yang sudah menyerah untuk tetap bernafas terngiang ditelinganya.

Mungkin dia harus belajar untuk menjadi tidak egois.

...

"Dokter.."

...

...

"Cabut saja alat-alat medisnya.."

.

.

.

Jackson tidak menghitung waktu, hari berlalu begitu saja. Tapi dia yakin bulan demi bulan telah berlalu dan sebuah kabar yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum juga terdengar. Dia menyesalkan harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi. Yang membuatnya tidak bisa membawa dirinya menjenguk seseorang yang selama berbulan-bulan terakhir ini menjajah pikirannya saat ia masih berada di tempat yang bisa ia jangkau. Seingin apapun dia menjenguknya (dan Jackson tidak akan pernah mengakuinya) dia tidak punya alasannya. Untuk apa dia datang? Memang benar selama ini dia sudah cukup dekat dengan penjajah pikirannya itu. Tapi mereka tidak sedekat itu; itu tidak cukup untuk dijadikan alasan untuk pergi. Ditambah lagi adanya masalah donor diantara mereka. Akan terlihat aneh jika Jackson pergi kesana. Apa bisa dia menjawab, _"Oh.. Aku hanya ingin menjenguk orang yang tanpa izin mengambil organ mantan tunanganku."_ Saat orang mempertanyakan kehadirannya? Saat ia seharusnya membawa aparat kepolisian dan bukan sebuket bunga?

Egonya terlalu besar untuk itu.

Jackson mengusap wajahnya kemudian kembali berusaha untuk fokus ke sosok yang sedang menemaninya malam itu, tempat pelariannya dari pikirannya sendiri yang dikudeta.

...

Mark. Akhirnya Jackson tau namanya.

Mark Tuan. Jackson bahkan tau nama lengkapnya.

Yang Jackson tidak ketahui adalah perasaannya pada pria itu. _What kind of sick attachment is this? He has never been so attached to someone before._

Jackson mengangkat tubuhnya menjauh dari sosok yang berada dibawahnya dan mengusap rambutnya kebelakang, mencoba mengatur pikirannya agar tidak memikirkan hal apapun lagi. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke tulang leher seorang wanita yang menjadi _partner_ -nya malam itu. Dia memegang kedua pipi wanita itu dan hendak mengecup bibir merah itu saat senyuman Mark melintas di pikirannya.

Jackson menghela nafas panjang dan mengancing kembali kemeja longgar yang dikenakan _partner one-night-stand_ -nya, yang tentu saja mendapat tatapan aneh dari _partner_ -nya itu. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha memerdekakan pikirannya, Mark adalah penjajah yang sangat ahli dalam bidangnya.

" _Sorry, I guess I'm not in the mood to fudge._ " Jackson berdiri untuk merapikan pakaiannya dan mengambil _coat_ yang ia letakkan di sofa. Dia tidak lupa meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang 500.000 won di sofa itu sebagai ucapan maaf sebelum pergi meninggalkan wanita yang sejak tadi terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya sendirian diruangan gelap itu.

Jackson menutup pintu ruangan itu dari luar dengan pelan dan langsung berpapasan dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya.

"Ooh~ cepat sekali?" goda rekannya yang mematai bekas lipstick merah yang ada di kerah kemeja Jackson.

Hal itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan malas dari Jackson yang memilih terus berjalan, dia ingin keluar dari tempat itu secepat mungkin. Namun sepertinya seseorang tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya yang sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

" _Hey_ , mau kemana buru-buru sekali? Tumben kau sendirian?"

Jackson hanya menatap tajam orang itu sambil terus berjalan. Orang yang bersangkutan mengecil saat menyadari kesalahan _timing_ -nya. Orang-orang disekitar mereka yang menyaksikan hal tersebut sentak terbelah menjadi dua bagai keajaiaban laut merah demi memberikan jalan bagi Jackson. _That's how powerful he is._

Dering ponselnya menyelamatkan lawan tatap matanya, nama 'Bambam' tertera di layar ponselnya itu. Tanpa ragu Jackson menerima panggilan itu, berharap kali ini, setelah sekian lama, akan mendengar kabar yang selalu ingin ia dengar.

"Hyung.."

Tidak ada ucapan halo seperti biasa. Jackson merasa tidak enak.

"Jinyoung hyung ingin mencabut alat medisnya.."

...

...

...

Jackson mencoba memproses apa yang dikatakan Bambam

"Aku dan Yugyeom sudah mencoba membujuknya, tapi Jin-."

"Apa Jinyoung disana?"

"N-ne.. dia didalam aku sedang diluar rua-."

"Masuk dan aktifkan mode _loudspeaker_ -nya."

"Ne hyung.."

Tangan Jackson terkepal sangat erat.

 _That ungrateful son of a very beautiful mother.._ Rutuknya.

"Hyung." Bambam berbisik. "Bicara dengan pelan, aku suda-."

"Park Jinyoung!"

Baik, sejak kapan Jackson mendengar omongan orang?

"Jackson hyung?" Jinyoung berbisik pada Bambam dengan kedua mata yang ia bulatkan besar-besar.

Bambam mengangguk.

Jika memungkinkan, kedua mata Jinyoung lebih membesar lagi.

"N-n-n-ne h-hyu-."

"Ya, _i saekkiya_!"

...

"Kau ingin mencabut alat medisnya?!"

Jackson tidak lagi _'tidak begitu'_ menyeramkan. Dia _sangat_ menyeramkan. Jinyoung hampir terkencing dicelana, dia tidak sedang berlebihan.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan mantan tunanganku mati sia-sia?!"

...

"Jangan cabut alat medisnya atau aku akan menuntut mu! _You_ -"

Suara Jackson terputus karena Jinyoung buru-buru mematikan handphone Bambam dengan kilat.

"Ani..." Jinyoung menatap Bambam, merasa dikhianati. "Kau bilang tidak akan memberitahu Jackson hyung!"

Jemari Mark yang bergerak dalam genggaman kedua tangan Jinyoung sentak membuatnya terkejut. Mereka terlalu fokus kepada ponsel Bambam dan bentakan Jackson untuk menyadari kedua pasang mata Mark yang terbuka saat pertama kali suara Jackson terdengar lantang di ruangan itu.

"Jinyoung ah.." suara serak Mark memanggil nama Jinyoung.

"HYUNG!" jerit Jinyoung yang mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Mark. "MARK HYUNG!"

"Jinyoung ah.."

"Ne, Hyung!"

"Kenapa berisik sekali.."

"..."

"Oh! Mark ah! Kau sudah siuman?" Jaebum yang baru datang setelah pergi menghadiri urusan kerja yang Jinyoung tidak ketahui Jaebum miliki di Portugal terkejut melihat Mark yang kini matanya sudah terbuka. Saat Jinyoung memberitahunya bahwa dia akan kembali ke Portugal dan memindahkan Mark ke rumah sakit yang lebih bagus lagi, Jaebum menawarkan diri untuk pergi bersama mereka. Tawaran tersebut tentu tidak ditolak oleh Jinyoung.

Pertanyaan Jaebum tadi tidak digubris oleh Mark yang hanya memandang Jaebum dengan bingung. " _Nuguseyo_?" Tanya Mark dalam bahasa korea karena Jaebum menggunakan bahasa itu.

Jaebum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jinyoung yang memiliki kerutan yang di dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Mark barusan.

"Apa dia lupa ingatan?" tanya Jaebum pada Jinyoung.

"Ani.. Hyung mengingatku.." Jawab Jinyoung heran.

"Kau mengenalnya, Jinyoung ah?"

...

...

"Hyung.. Kau tidak ingat Bummie?!"

"...Akan ku panggilkan dokter." Ujar Jaebum yang masih terkejut kemudian kembali keluar ruangan untuk pergi memanggil dokter.

"Hyung! Kau sungguh tidak ingat Bummie? Dia kekasihku!" seru Jinyoung setelah memastikan Jaebum sudah keluar.

"Sejak kapan?" Mark mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat, Jinyoung tidak punya kekasih. Mentalnya yang masih sedikit kekanak-kanakan membuat _orang-orang bodoh_ yang sempat mendekatinya tidak jadi mengajaknya kencan.

"Oh- apa namanya Jaebum?"

Ekspresi wajah Jinyoung yang tegang berubah rileks. "Jadi kau ingat sekarang hyung?"

"Uh.. Aku ingat di mimpiku kau punya kekasih bernama Jaebum." Ujar Mark pelan, tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering.

"Itu bukan mimpi hyung! Aku dan Jaebum memang memiliki hubungan..." Jinyoung kembali tegang. "Mimpi apa yang kau katakan?"

Mark terdiam bingung lalu melirik kearah Bambam. Baru saja ia ingin menanyakan siapa pria unik berambut biru itu tapi Jaebum sudah tiba bersama dokter, kini juga ditemani Yugyeom yang membawa parsel buah bersamanya.

"Mark hyung! Syukurlah kau sudah siuman!" Yugyeom tersenyum polos, menunggu reaksi dari Mark. Yugyeom terdiam saat merasakan suasana yang berbeda.

Jangan tanyakan mengapa Yugyeom juga ada disana pada Jinyoung, karena dia juga tidak tau jawabannya. Jinyoung bisa mengerti saat Jaebum meminta untuk ikut, namun saat Yugyeom dan Bambam meminta untuk ikut juga dia merasa sedikit curiga. Mungkin Jackson mengirim mereka untuk mengawasinya.

Yugyeom melirik kearah Jaebum lalu Jinyoung untuk memastikan apakah perasaannya itu benar, dan dia sudah mendapat jawabannya. Dia tengah meletakkan parselnya di meja terdekat saat dokter yang memeriksa Mark angkat bicara.

"Mark-ssi koma kembali untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama, tidak heran jika dia mengira semua yang ia alami setelah koma yang pertama itu adalah mimpi." Jelas dokter dalam bahasa Portugal yang membuat Jaebum, Bambam dan Yugyeom secara serentak menatap Jinyoung, menuntut penjelasan.

"Eerrr..."

.

.

.

.

.

Ponselnya berdering kedua kalinya malam itu, Jackson kontan menggapai dan menyambar ponsel edisi terbaru yang orang-orang inginkan itu dengan kilat.

Keningnya berlipat samar melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel layar sentuhnya itu. Digesernya tombol berwarna hijau untuk menerima panggilan, berharap orang yang menghubunginya ini tidak akan mengajaknya adu mulut lagi.

Jackson diam. Lagi-lagi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Eoh, aku pikir kau sudah tidur jam segini.." Jaebum terdengar sangat canggung, membuat Jackson ikut merasakan kecanggungan yang tidak bisa dihindari itu.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Jackson terus terang.

"Yugyeom memintaku untuk memberitahukanmu sesuatu. Jadi kau yang mengirim Yugyeom dan Bambam kesini?"

Jackson tidak memberikan jawaban.

Jaebum mengehela nafas. "Mark baru saja bangun.."

Sedikit perasaan lega terasa di dada Jackson mendengar kalimat yang ingin sekali ia dengar dari Yugyeom dan Bambam selama ini.

"Tapi..."

"Hmm, yang penting dia sudah sadar." Potong Jackson. Dia belum siap mendengar kalimat sehabis kata tapi tersebut.

Mereka berdua kembali diam, hingga Jaebum menanyakan keadaan _flame_ , apapun yang bisa ia tanyakan untuk mengangkat suasana canggung yang mereka alami. Jackson mendecak sebelum menjawab bahwa _flame_ baik-baik saja.

 _Bajingan ini menanyakan keadaan anjingku tapi tidak menanyakan keadaan pemiliknya._

Semua topik yang Jaebum angkat tidak ada yang berhasil. Jauh dalam hatinya Jaebum tau hanya satu solusinya, tapi mengucapkan satu kata itu terasa sangat memalukan.

Jaebum pun memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berharap dia tidak perlu mengatakan ini tapi...

"Mianhae.."

"..."

"Aku bersalah."

"..."

"Sejujurnya kau tidak seburuk itu-"

"Ya!"

Jaebum terkekeh, kerutan di wajahnya menghilang bersama hawa canggung yang sebelumnya sangat kental.

"Tidurlah, maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu."

Jackson mendengus, kalau saja Jaebum tau dimana dia sekarang.

"Ah- satu lagi Jackson ah!"

"Ne."

"Aku lupa memberitahumu, Bambam juga ikut sakit karena kelelahan. Aku rasa kau harus datang kemari."

"Ne? Bambammie?"

.

.

.

* * *

Mengenakan balutan jas hitam dan celana katunnya, Jackson dengan gagah menginjakkan kakinya di bandara Portugal. Rasa pusing akibat _jetlag_ pun tidak ia rasakan, padahal ia baru saja menempuh perjalanan udara yang tak terhingga lamanya.

Karena kini dia mempunyai alasan untuk pergi.

Dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu tidak sabar, dia menghampiri salah satu taksi yang terparkir rapi di parkiran bandara Fransisco Sa Carneiro, bandara internasional Portugal yang berada di Porto.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Jackson hyung sudah di lobi?" pekik Bambam.

"Iya! Sudah ku katakan aku melihatnya!" jawab Yugyeom panik.

"Tamat hidupku, tamat!" Bambam menjambak rambut birunya kuat-kuat. Gerakan itu diikuti oleh Yugyeom yang juga ikut serta dalam sandiwara Bambam.

"Ya! Jackson sedang menuju kesini!" Teriak Jaebum yang tengah mengawasi pintu.

" _FUDGE WHY IS HE SO FAST CAN'T HE WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW!_ " Bambam lompat ke ranjang Mark yang sedari tadi mematai mereka dengan wajah datar.

"Hyung, bisakah kau duduk disana?" tergesa-gesa, Bambam menunjuk kearah Jinyoung. "Bisakah kita berpura-pura ini ruanganku?" Bambam memohon.

"..."

"YA! ANDWAE!" Jinyoung menjawab untuk Mark.

Jaebum menutup pintunya pelan dan berlari ke sofa dimana Jinyoung tengah duduk, lalu mengambil sebuah koran dan berpura-pura tengah sibuk membaca.

Pintu itu terbuka lagi.

Wajah Bambam memucat.

Yugyeom dan Jinyoung menahan nafas mereka.

Mark hanya bisa melihat tingkah mereka berempat dengan bingung.

"Wang Bambam?" suara _bass_ milik Jackson terdengar terlebih dahulu sebelum tubuh atletisnya terlihat.

Bambam bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

Yugyeom dan Jinyoung berpura-pura tidur.

Jaebum masih berpura-pura membaca.

Mark memperhatikan mereka satu persatu, lalu perhatiannya kembali ke pintu.

Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Setelah lima detik hanya bertatap-tatapan saja, Jackson akhirnya mendekat kearah Mark dan memeluknya ringan.

Setelah Jackson melepaskan pelukannya, Mark mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah. Pria dihadapannya nampak seperti model yang baru saja keluar dari _cover_ majalah _fashion_. Bahkan seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat model setampan ini. Pakaian serba hitam yang ia kenakan dan kedua pasang mata yang besar namun terlihat tajam bisa membuat orang-orang merasa ngeri ketakutan.

Menyadari dia tengah mengamati orang asing Mark mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, kedua pipinya memerah.

Jackson tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Mark geram. "Apa kau sudah membaik?" suara _bass_ milik Jackson membuat Mark merinding, Mark akui itu.

" _N-nuguseyo_?" tanya Mark pelan.

"Huh?"

Suara helaan Jaebum terdengar. Ia menutup korannya dan melipatnya kembali. "Ini yang ingin aku katakan kemarin. Dokter bilang Mark mengalami _skizofrenia simplex_ , walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan begitu juga..." Suara Jaebum memelan diakhir kalimat. "Dia menganggap kejadian yang ia alami di Korea sebagai mimpi, yang dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Aku juga tidak begitu paham, begitulah yang Jinyoung katakan."

Mendengar penjelasan Jaebum, dengan berat hati Jackson melangkah mundur kebelakang, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mark.

...

...

...

...

"Aish! Tolong, siapapun katakan sesuatu! Suasananya canggung sekali!" Bambam keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan wajah kesal.

Jackson menatapnya dengan aneh, "Kau dari tadi ada disitu?"

"Eung. Hyung terlalu sibuk berpelukan dengan Mark hyung jadi hyung tidak menyadarinya." Ejek Bambam yang masih kesal.

"Ya! Kau tidak sakit?!" Kini Jackson yang terdengar kesal.

"Uh.." _The table has been flipped._

"Aniyo hyung! Bambam benar-benar sakit!" Pekik Yugyeom yang tiba-tiba terbangun.

Yugyeom lalu menghampiri mereka dan menyelimuti tubuh Bambam lagi. "Bambam ah, kau sakit.. Kau sakit.." Yugyeom mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Bertingkahlah seperti orang sakit."

Jackson menghela nafasnya.

Dia ditipu.

.

.

Next


	8. Chapter 8

.

Jackson tidak hengkang begitu saja hanya karena Mark tidak bisa mengingatnya. _If anything_ , dia malah selalu berada disisi Mark selama masa pemulihannya. Hitung-hitung sebagai balas budinya atas kebaikan Mark padanya (sebenarnya ini hanya sebuah alasan). Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia membantu Mark makan dengan menyuapinya (catatan; Mark bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan sangat baik, masalahnya terletak di kedua kakinya.), membantu Mark ke kamar kecil, bahkan membantu Mark membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan handuk basah.

Diamnya Jackson membuat Mark yang pada dasarnya memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak berbicara, juga tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan membiarkan Jackson membantunya melakukan ini itu. Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan. Dan anehnya dia tidak merasa canggung sama sekali walaupun harus bertelanjang dada di depan Jackson setiap tubuhnya dibersihkan. Seakan bertelanjang dada didepan Jackson adalah hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan. Mengingat betapa pemalunya ia, ini adalah hal yang mengejutkan.

Jinyoung yang biasanya melakukan semua hal itu, juga turut tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Terutama disebabkan karena rasa takutnya pada Jackson. Seakan dengan satu langkah yang salah saja akan membuat Jackson memotong lehernya. _Okay,_ mungkin tidak seburuk itu. Tapi bagi Jinyoung dilempar ke jeruji besi sama saja seperti kehilangan lehernya. _Excuse him_.

Jika Mark tidak merasakan canggung sama sekali, lain halnya dengan Jaebum. Walau ia dan Jackson sudah tidak berperang dingin lagi, dia masih bisa merasakan rasa segan diantara Jackson dengannya. Berbicara melalui telepon dan secara langsung rasanya sangat berbeda. Jadi mereka tidak banyak bicara satu sama lain seperti dulu.

Tapi setidaknya mereka tidak saling mencengkram kerah masing-masing lagi. Itu yang terpenting.

Bambam dan Yugyeom? Para magnae ini terlalu polos dan bertingkah seperti biasa. Sesekali menggodai Jackson yang terlihat _so whipped_ dan tidak meninggalkan sisi Mark kecuali saat ia pergi ke kamar kecil—

"Hngg.." rengek Mark pelan dan memutar tubuhnya sedikit kearah Jackson, ia kesulitan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari lubang piyama tersebut.

—Juga tertawa mengejek Mark yang tanpa Mark sendiri sadari merengek pada Jackson saat kesulitan melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Yang uniknya terjadi setiap hari hingga Yugyeom mengira Mark sengaja lupa membuka kancing piyamanya terlebih dahulu.

Pintu ruangan yang terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita dan pria tua menghentikan tawaan Yugyeom dan Bambam. Jackson yang masih membantu Mark memakaikan piyama bersihnya mengancing piyama itu dengan cepat setelah mendengar teriakan "EOMMA!" dari Jinyoung.

Mengabaikan Jinyoung, kedua orang tua itu berjalan menghampiri Mark dan memeluk anak kesayangannya dengan sangat erat.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya Mr. Park pada kedua anaknya. "Kami mengetahuinya karena melihat _bill_ rumah sakit yang keluar dari kartu kredit kalian. Kalian jahat sekali pada ayah dan ibu."

...

...

...

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Jackson, Jaebum serta Yugyeom dan Bambam pergi keluar ruangan untuk memberikan keluarga tersebut sebuah privasi. Mereka duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di luar ruangan tersebut.

"Aneh.. Rasanya aku pernah melihat ibu mereka." Ujar Jackson setiba mereka diluar ruangan.

"Wajah ibu-ibu Korea rata-rata seperti itu, hyung. Wajar saja." Lontar Yugyeom.

Bambam mengangguk setuju.

.

Satu jam kemudian, hingga Bambam merasa keram di bokongnya, kedua orang tua itu akhirnya keluar ditemani Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak percaya Yien bisa mendapatkan teman sebanyak ini dalam waktu singkat." Ujarnya ramah. Dengan senyuman seorang ibu, nyonya Tuan mengelus-elus pipi Jackson sambil memuji ketampanannya.

... _Yien_?

"Sudah 16 tahun sejak kami pindah kemari namun dia tidak punya teman satupun disini." Dalam wajah nyonya Tuan tergambar jelas kecemasan yang ia alami selama 16 tahun terakhir. "Yien terlalu pendiam dan pemalu. Tolong dimaklumi.."

"Yi..en?"

"Ah.. Aku lupa kalian kenal Yien dengan nama Mark, _ya_? Nama aslinya adalah Tuan Yien, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Jinyoungie dan Yien memiliki marga yang berbeda. Ayah Yien meninggal 18 tahun yang lalu aku menikah dengan ayah Jinyoung dan pindah kemari 16 tahun yang lalu.. Awalnya kami ragu Jinyoung dan Mark bisa akur tapi kami—"

Perkataan nyonya Tuan selanjutnya tidak terdengar lagi oleh Jackson. Pikirannya mulai melayang dan beralih haluan.

Kesamaan macam apa ini? Bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki kedua nama yang sangat mirip. Untuk sejenak Jackson memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak mungkin.

"Jackson ah, _gwaenchana_?" Jaebum menepuk-nepuk bahu Jackson pelan namun cukup menyadarkan Jackson dari pikirannya. Jackson melirik kesekeliling dan menyadari bahwa orang tua Mark sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

"Ah ya, ku perhatikan Jinyoung masih takut denganmu.. Tolong jangan bersikap kasar lagi dengannya."

Belum sempat Jackson merespon, Jaebum sudah menyelanya.

"Aku tidak tau jika ini bisa merubah pikiranmu atau tidak.. Jinyoung menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu bahwa donor yang Mark terima sebenarnya adalah organ hati, setidaknya Jinyoungie tidak mengambil jantung Yieun bukan? Dan dia menjelaskan padaku bahwa Yieun sudah dinyatakan meninggal dunia saat mereka mengambil hatinya.. Jinyoungie tidak sepenuhnya bersalah! Lagipula-" usaha Jaebum untuk terdengar sangat meyakinkan sia-sia karena ditengah perkataannya suaranya terdengar samar di telinga Jackson karena pikirannya kembali melayang, berpindah haluan.

...

...

 _Then everything makes sense_.

Jackson tertawa kecil, pahit.

Jadi selama ini dia salah orang?

 _How could destiny be so cruel? Playing with him and his heart like this. As if those hearts didn't have a beat. As if it didn't take so much with every beat it makes._

Seakan tidak cukup hanya dengan memisahkan dua insan saja, sesuatu yang keji yang dinamakan takdir menempatkan sosok lain ditengah-tengah kedua insan itu dan membuat salah satunya percaya bahwa ia telah menemukan yang satu lainnya.

Apa salah Jackson?

.

Saat menyadari bahwa selama ini pasangan hidupnya yang sebenarnya hampir mati dua kali, Jackson membuka pintu dan menghampiri Mark dengan langkah yang sangat cepat.

Langkah yang diambilnya sangat cepat namun terasa bagaikan _slow motion_ saat matanya bertemu dengan milik Mark.

Kedua mata itu.. tak heran Jackson sangat menyukainya.. karena dia telah jatuh cinta dengan kedua mata itu 16 tahun yang lalu.

Wajah itu.. tak heran Jackson memiliki kesulitan untuk tidak memandangnya. Dia sama indahnya seperti yang dulu, jika tidak lebih indah..

Mengapa dia sangat bodoh hingga tidak bisa mengenali _soulmate_ -nya sendiri?

Setelah langkahnya terhenti, Jackson tanpa ragu menarik Yien- _nya_ kedalam pelukannya.

Pelukan yang membuatnya merasakan _deja vu_ , kembali mengingat pelukan pertama mereka di pasar malam dulu. Tubuh mungil milik Mark kini terasa sangat familiar setelah mengetahui identitas aslinya. Mengapa butuh waktu yang sangat lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa tubuh Yieun tidak terasa begitu familiar?

Untuk menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa merasakan detakan jantung Yieun seperti dia bisa merasakan detakan jantung Mark?

...

" _Do you know that each person has different heartbeat?"_ bisik Jackson pelan ditelinga Mark.

...

" _ **Do you know that each person has different heartbeat?"**_

Dia kenal kata-kata itu.

...

" _And do you know that hearts of soulmate beat in times?"_

" _ **And do you know that hearts of soulmate beat in times**_ **?"**

 _..._

Mata Mark terbelalak.

...

"Namaku Jackson.. Wang Jackson.."

" _ **Namaku Jackson! Wang Jackson!"**_

...

Jackson melepaskan pelukannya sejenak untuk mengecup lembut dahi Mark. "Jangan terluka lagi.." lalu memeluknya lagi.

...

"Jackson...?"

...

"Hmm?"

...

...

...

"Apa aku terlambat?"

...

...

...

"15 tahun sudah berlalu satu tahun yang lalu.. Apa aku masih bisa memintamu untuk menikahiku?"

" _ **Lima belas tahun lagi datanglah padaku dan minta aku menikahimu!"**_

.

Dengan senyuman puas cupid Choi Youngjae terbang ke langit.

.

.

.

.

 _Jackson kecil merengut mendengar jawaban paman berpakaian serba hitam itu. Bukankah ayahnya pernah bilang paman-paman itu adalah orang terbaik dibidang mereka? "Kenapa tidak bisa?"_

 _Paman yang merupakan asisten rumah tangga dan memiliki jabatan yang paling tinggi dari yang lain itu tersenyum ramah. "Bagaimana kami bisa mencari seseorang hanya dengan deskripsi yang tuan muda berikan?"_

" _Benar Jackson ah, didunia ini tidak hanya satu yang memiliki wajah cantik mata indah dan kulit putih seperti yang kau katakan." Nyonya Wang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku anaknya, lalu kembali menegak teh manis-nya._

 _Mendengar timpalan ibunya, Jackson semakin merengut. Bukankah ibunya itu seharusnya membantunya?_

 _Melihat wajah Jackson yang semakin muram, ibunya tersenyum manis dan memanggil Jackson untuk duduk disampingnya. Dengan malas-malasan, Jackson kecil pun menuruti perintah ibunya dan dengan kesal melipat kedua tangannya._

" _Jangan terburu-buru Sseun-ah, suatu saat pasti kalian akan bertemu lagi." Hibur ibunya sambil merangkul bahu Jackson._

 _Tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari Jackson, ibunya menarik nafas pelan. "Apa kau yakin kau tidak tau apapun tentang gadis itu yang bisa membantu paman?"_

 _Jackson mengingat-ingat lagi percakapan yang ia lakukan dengan ippeuni, walau sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai percakapan karena Jackson adalah satu-satunya yang terus bicara. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan informasi dari percakapan sebelah tangan itu?_

" _Bahkan namanya pun tidak kau tanya?"_

 _Nama.. Dia sempat mendengar nama gadis itu yang dielu-elukan oleh ibunya. What's her name again? Yi.. Yi Eun?_

" _Yi eun?"_

...

 **END**

.

.

* * *

Final words, thanks banget buat para reader yang setia dari jaman Doesn't it Hurt sampe avatar!

Maaf banget kalo ff ini mengecewakan karena update nya yang lama and what nottt, banyak banget hambatan pas nulis fic ini.

Banyaknya kerjaan ternyata lebih nyetresin dari skripsi, plus hiburan author yang dalam bentuk laptop juga hilang ya.. Sigh

LOTS OF LOVE!

I'll miss y'all muachupz!

note: the youngjae part was added just now, lol satu orang ada yg pm kenapa Youngjae gak pernah diikuti sertakan.

akhirnya dapet role youngjae yang bagus disini. Lol


End file.
